Like a Moth to a Flame
by Lady Cailan
Summary: After a bad breakup with Draco, Hermione gets back together with Ron. After a bad accident leaves Ron dying, Hermione makes a deal with the Devil incarnate - none other than her ex-boyfriend, Draco Malfoy: a favor for a favor. Hermione promises Draco any one thing he wants in exchange for saving the man she thinks she loves. But will she be able to resist temptation?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, guys! The following is a response to a challenge created by two of the lovely admins of Dramione FanFiction Forum (18+ ONLY) on Facebook. Those two ladies are the reason I got reacquainted with my muse so I owe them more than they know._ _The challenge was for #SuggestionSunday – and the prompt was one word and four photos. It's pretty self-explanatory; you write a story using your interpretation of the four photos and one word. My word was 'nefarious' and I've woven this ficlet around a photo of a Death Eater mask, what looks like a lake beneath the stars, a book open to a page with 'Slytherin' on it and what looked like to me a photo of a Death Eater Disapparating. If you haven't, check out the above mentioned forum and the stories by xxdustnight88 and Dramione84. And now…I hope you enjoy and please leave me feedback – this was a challenge!_

 _LCailan_

* * *

The night would have been silent if not for Hermione Granger's heavy breathing. The air was frigid and her breath came in crystalline puffs as she fought to catch her breath. She had one hand on her chest and the other held her wand aloft, the tip brilliant with white light.

"Malfoy, you _have_ to."

She watched as Malfoy gazed down at her and it was maddening that she couldn't tell what he was thinking, his face a mask of amusement.

"I have to, Granger? My, my! Such demands!"

His voice was tinged with laughter and Hermione wanted to wipe the grin from his pale face more than she had wanted anything in her whole life.

The wooded clearing around them was dark but beyond it the moonlight shone down on the lake which was moving only slightly, the moon's reflection dancing in its ripples. The horizon was still tinged with the faintest orange huge and the fading remnants of smoke. She shivered and the events of earlier flooded her as hard as she tried not to think on them…

* * *

" _Ron!"_

" _Hermione, why'd you come here?!"_

" _When you sent the owl this morning I thought something might be wrong and I couldn't just sit back waiting for you!"_

 _Beyond the cabin that stood on the lake's edge the horizon was glowing orange against the glittering, navy sky. The serenity of the lake at midnight was shattered, marred by the burning flames set by a group of Death Eaters Ron had been tailing._

" _You can't be here, Hermione! If something happened to you-"_

 _Ron grabbed her by her arms and stared at her._

" _I can't have that on my mind, Hermione. I can't be worrying about you, too. This assignment is too important to botch."_

 _Hermione bit her lip._

" _I worry about you, Ron. Don't you understand that? You mean everything to me. I've loved you half my life and we share a child," she whispered softly, reaching up to stroke his slightly stubbled face._

 _He looked worn and old by the light of the moon. Working as a Hit Wizard for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was taking a toll on him and Hermione could do nothing to keep herself from constantly worrying about him for her own sake and that of their daughter._

" _You're no good to Rose dead, Ron. She needs you; we both do."_

 _Ron yanked the door of the cabin open to stare out at the glowing horizon barely affected by the mention of their child._

" _Bloody hell! I was so close, Hermione! I could see them; there were six but those masks-"_

 _His voice broke and now there was nothing but silence and their heavy breathing._

 _Death Eaters. Voldemort had been gone for years and still remnants of pureblood extremists continued to remind Wizarding England of the evil that would most likely always remain._

" _Maybe I'm too close to this, Hermione. Maybe if Harry wasn't my best friend and Ginny wasn't my sister-"_

 _Ron turned and gazed down at Hermione helplessly._

" _I know you don't want to think about that time, but when you were with Malfoy, did he ever mention anything at all about the Death Eaters? How is it that he gets away with everything? Doesn't everyone know he's guilty?"_

 _Hermione's stomach soured._

" _No," she choked out, her eyes suddenly stinging with guilt and shame. "No, he never mentioned…we didn't talk about that, Ron, I've told you. We-"_

 _She hated to think about her past mistakes, those ones she made with Viktor Krum but more the one she had made by confiding in Malfoy, by befriending him and then by allowing him to-_

" _I know he's guilty of cursing Ginny! It's because of that bastard that she's on her way to Saint Mungo's now and Merlin knows if she's ever going to wake up! I'll never forgive myself if she-"_

 _A blast behind them interrupted anything Ron might have said and Hermione found herself being thrown backwards into the freezing snow, tumbling away from the cabin as it exploded glass and wood fragments flying in all directions. She felt a shimmering of dark magic in the air, moving all around her and the cabin and yells from within. She felt a pain in her side and nearly bit her tongue off as she landed._

" _Stupefy!"_

 _The voice was unknown and Hermione began to crawl down the small hill towards the water, her hands and fingers numb from the cold and her vision blurred by hot tears._

 _Not Ron…please, not Ron…_

* * *

"Let me get this straight, Granger," Malfoy drawled, raising one eyebrow. "You want little old me to rescue your one true love, Ron Weasley from that cabin? Do I have that correct?"

He was watching her casually from beneath messy white-blond hair barely covered with a thick black cloak.

Hermione's heart began to pound furiously, her wand wavering with pent up fury. Each second that passed by was a second closer to Ron's untimely death and – damn it – Malfoy showed no sense of urgency at all!

"Yes," she seethed. "Yes, you have to! I can't- I've tried everything, Malfoy! Whatever magic they used, it counters any spell I cast and he's trapped! The roof caved in and he's going to die if someone doesn't help. I can't lift the beams, they're too heavy-"

Hermione's babbles faded away as she became too emotional at the thought of Ron dying. She would not cry in front of Malfoy, however. She hated that he had been the one to show up after the explosion which was both a blessing and a curse. Certainly, he had somehow been involved in the raid – after all they were in a secluded wood and no one else had known where to go. And yet, if he had, why was he here?

Determined to save Ron, Hermione gazed up at Malfoy again. She didn't know if the man before her was guilty but either way he was an extra set of arms.

"Please, help me."

Her pleading words were met with a smirk.

"You know, Granger, normally I would absolutely jump at the chance to rescue a beautiful woman such as yourself. I'm nothing if not the proverbial Prince Charming, after all," he said mockingly. "But here's the thing. Last time we spoke you promised you'd die trying to make sure I ended up in Azkaban and that you hated me and wished I were dead."

He shook his head in mock sadness.

"Such a shame, Granger. But we didn't part on friendly terms, did we?"

Hermione was furious, her wand shaking as she held it aloft.

"Please, Malfoy! I'll do anything… _anything_!"

She wasn't aware how desperate she sounded, so caught up was she with trying to save Ron's life. Nor did she realize what she had said until she saw Malfoy smiling from ear to ear.

" _Anything_ , did you say?"

Malfoy pondered the statement thoughtfully.

"Would you do anything to save Weasley's life, I wonder?"

Hermione did not hesitate.

"Yes, I would. I love him, Malfoy. He's the father of my daughter; I can't…there is no way for me to live without him."

Her voice, although hoarse, was filled with determination even as Hermione wondered if she were about to make a deal with the Devil.

"A favor for a favor, Malfoy."

"Really, now, Granger. Such a massive favor from me requires two tiny ones from you."

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"What sort of horrid man are you? Anyone else would already be in that cabin helping me get him out from under that rubble! I _told_ you, they've somehow magicked that cabin so that you can't use wand magic! And he's too heavy to lift! If we don't hurry he's going to bloody die in there! Are you that callous?!"

She watched as Malfoy cocked his head thoughtfully.

"So, it's quite interesting, isn't it Granger?"

"What?" she said viciously from behind clenched teeth.

"That the life of the man you say you adore and the father of your only daughter is not worth two favors?"

Hermione's eyes widened as her mouth went dry. She wanted to howl in frustration at the fact that she had backed herself into a corner. She felt like a trapped animal; a helpless mouse to his prowling cat.

"Got to hell, Malfoy! You know the answer to that! Of course he is; I would do anything for him! I can't believe that you'd even think of manipulating me at a time like this!"

Malfoy shrugged.

"I call it being opportunistic. When someone offers you something why not try for more, eh, Granger?"

"I hate you!"

"Ah, but still you turn to me in your time of need."

Hermione felt panic begin to set in, making it difficult to breathe.

"Fine, fine! What do you want, Malfoy? Ron could be dying!"

She watched a smile play on his pale lips.

"I highly doubt that, Granger. After all, only the good die young."

"MALFOY!" screeched Hermione and he offered her a long, self-suffering sigh.

"Fine. It seems you don't like this particular game so I'll be direct. I need you to be my alibi for this evening."

"What?"

"Potter, our prestigious Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, happens to be sniffing after me like a niffler in heat."

Hermione stared up at him with a mixture of uncertainty and disdain.

"And why shouldn't he, Malfoy? We all know you've got something to do with tonight's raid. And I swear on my life it was you who cursed Ginny tonight!"

Draco shook his head in mock sadness.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Granger. You know what they say about assumptions, yes?"

"Shut up, Malfoy and tell me what you want!"

Malfoy smiled.

"When Potter undoubtedly comes after me when these raids make headlines, I'm going to need you to tell him that I couldn't have been involved in such sordid affairs because I was with _you_."

Hermione snorted in disbelief.

"Harry won't believe me! He always knows when I'm lying, Malfoy, especially when it comes to something as ludicrous as you being innocent!"

"Ah, but he won't be able to _prove_ I _wasn't_ with you, will he? It's all I need to be cleared of all this unpleasantness surrounding Ginny Potter and these recent Death Eater raids."

She stared at him in disbelief and found herself pulling on his heavy robes.

"You realize that you're dressed like them, don't you? And that this bloody mask," she snapped as she snatched the intricately designed white mask he had been clutching in one hand. "This is one of their masks! I could turn you in this second and you'd go to Azkaban for Death Eater crimes!"

Hermione felt his eyes bore into hers for a moment, the corner of his shapely mouth turning up in a calculating smile.

"You could…but you won't, will you? I hardly think you're in any position to be negotiating with me."

He shrugged with easy nonchalance.

"No, I think you'll tell them that I was with you this evening; you'll tell them that I happened upon the mask whilst wandering this wood and came upon you after, and played the part of the Good Samaritan in saving Weasley's life. If you don't, I'm afraid poor Ron is going to freeze out there all alone and no one wants that, do they?"

His words were innocent but the smile on his lips never reached the depths of his silvery eyes. Hermione knew that she had lost.

"Fine."

Her whisper was of defeat and her shoulders dropped.

"I'll tell them you were with me. Now will you help me?" she asked, her chest nearly aching with tension now. "He's going to d-die-"

Hermione rushed towards the dilapidated cabin when she heard Draco's silky voice.

"Are you forgetting something, Granger?"

She turned to see him watching her, white hair against hooded cloak, the terrifying and vomit-inducing mask still clutched in his fingers. She couldn't believe she was making a deal with a man who was somehow connected to Ginny's horrible accident and who had most likely organized that evening's raid.

If only she could prove it!

"Don't you owe me one more teeny, tiny favor?"

Trying to stay calm, Hermione nodded.

"Fine, hurry up. What do you want?"

Draco turned his head to watch her for a few silent moments and she was unnerved by the searching look in his eyes.

"Don't you know, Hermione?"

She hated her name on his lips; hated that it still moved something within her.

"He's going to die, Malfoy! What do you want?!"

"Why, I want _you_ , Hermione Granger."

She froze in place, eyes widening in shock. He moved forward like lightning, grabbing her upper arm to pull her against his body. He was hot – impossibly hot in such cold, winter weather.

"W-what?" she whispered.

"You heard me. And you've always known what I want, don't you? The one woman that I cannot have."

Hermione stared up at him, hating that her heart was beating so wildly and that the scent of him – musky, smoky and fresh – made her dizzy. She couldn't believe it – could he be saying what she thought he was saying?

"You can't…be serious," she managed to choke out, horrified.

"Didn't we already go over this? Opportunist, remember? Why wouldn't I be serious?"

Hermione began to struggle against him but it was futile; Draco was much stronger than she. Her horror-filled eyes met his.

"You want me to have sex with you in exchange for helping save Ron's life?"

She looked around, confusion marring her features now.

"You want to take me like some sort of whore right here?"

The words made her sick even as she uttered them but only caused him to smile slyly.

"Only you could make it sound so…dirty."

The look he gave her was so fiery, Hermione tore her eyes away to stare at the glittering lake beyond them.

"It's filthy," she muttered, her stomach roiling. "The idea makes me want to v-vomit-"

"Does, it, love?"

"Don't ever use that word around me, Malfoy!"

Her anger only made him laugh.

"Oh, Granger why must you be so difficult?" he purred, leaning in now and wrapping a rogue curl that had escaped her hair tie around his finger. She pushed his hand away, staring furiously up at him.

"So that's it, Malfoy? I'm some prize to be won, am I? You'll force me to have sex with you just so you can say you fucked a Mudblood?"

Her words were cold and full of hatred.

"I would never do such a thing!" he exclaimed in mock-surprise. "Do you think someone like me, the epitome of virtue, would ever force you to into such acts of depravity?"

Hermione couldn't understand him but his words made her dizzy, terrified her because she couldn't figure out his angle. She searched his face in the near darkness, seeing a slow, cold smile touch his features yet again.

"I was your friend when no one else was around, Granger. I made you laugh when you were frustrated and listened when you blathered on about whatever was on your mind. Six months ago you were my confidante, my partner, the woman I called my own."

Hermione pushed at him, fighting her way out of his iron grip.

"I wasn't yours, Malfoy!" she spat. "I don't belong to anyone and it wasn't like that between us! It was a mistake!"

"Was it?" he replied in a sibilant hiss. "Either way, Granger, I'm owed more than just some pointless, if not pleasurable shag, in the woods. So no, I'm not asking you for sex."

Hermione felt relief rush through her like a flood.

"Pleasurable?" she mocked. "Only for you, Malfoy."

Moving like a shadow, Draco was suddenly whispering against her ear and Hermione struggled not to react to his words, feeling his fingers running down the side of her neck in the most delicate fashion.

"It's unfair to judge when you haven't experienced everything I have to offer you, Granger."

"You're disgusting!"

"I prefer…determined."

Hermione's eyes darted from Malfoy smug face to the cabin behind him, feeling terror wash over her again. Each second she spent in the company of the Slytherin Snake was one second from Ron's life and she couldn't let him die!

"W-what do you want?" she asked brokenly, fighting tears now.

Draco's face softened, surprising Hermione.

"You and me, Granger, alone somewhere of my choosing. Call it a holiday, a respite from the mundane life you're leading, whatever the piss you want to call it."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? Bloody hell, I swear you haven't got brains in that loaf of yours."

"No one would ever believe me if I told them I was going away with you!" she shrieked loudly. "What will I tell them?"

"You weren't called the brightest witch of your age for nothing, Granger. I know you'll think of some pretty little lies to tell everyone; of that I have no doubt."

Hermione felt like a trapped bird, her mind whirled over what seemed like impossible possibilities.

"Your mind must be addled to think I could even spend a few minutes with you let alone days! I can't even breathe when you're around, you sicken me so much!"

Draco pretended to think for a moment.

"Well, then I suppose we'll go somewhere with a nice, fresh breeze, won't we?" he replied without losing his cool.

"So then what, Malfoy?" She spat with disgust. "You get me alone and then have your sick way with me?"

He pulled away just then, gazing down at her for what seemed like a lifetime but could only have been a few seconds.

"Hermione, of all the things I might or might not have done one thing is certain: I would _never_ harm you."

She gaped at him.

"You're not serious?" she snapped in shock. "You just forced me to lie to the Ministry to give you an alibi and forced me to go away with you to save Ron's life! How is that not hurting me? You're a deranged, heartless, soulless bastard!"

Draco laughed once again.

"I'm a nefarious sociopath, Granger. Let's get it right next time, yes? So what shall it be? Holiday with me or your turn at playing the grieving widow?"

Hermione let out a short wail, completely devastated at her situation. She needed Malfoy; he would help her with Ron and yet she knew that she had no way to deny him his disgusting requests.

"Fine! Fine, I'll agree to your sick deal, Malfoy but just save Ron! I don't care what happens to me, go help him! But just remember that I hate you more now than I ever have!"

His lips turned up in a charming smile.

"And I love it!" he said cheekily, and then moved gracefully through the night shadows towards the cabin. "How I love playing the savior, Granger. Just a few more moments and I'll be rescuing your one true love. How grand!" he mocked, kicking in what was left of the door.

Hermione followed at his heels, her heart hammering queerly within her, limbs, fingers and face frozen from the cold. She dashed ahead of Draco when she spotted Ron in the darkness, covered with rubble and lifeless.

"Merlin, no!" she whispered falling to her knees before him. "Ron, you've got to hang on, darling! I've found help; I'm going to get you out of here!"

Behind her, Draco stood, wand raised and she watched him anxiously as he tested the wards. His face was steely and determined but Hermione caught a glimpse of confusion as he realized what she had – he was unable to cast any spell within the small cabin.

"Malfoy!" she screeched. "I told you already, you can't cast in here! They did…something-"

Draco dropped his arms, glaring down at her.

"Bugger, Granger. Stop your screeching; you're giving me a bloody headache."

"You monster! I loathe the sight of you!" she spat tearfully, gripping Ron's lifeless hand in hers, trying to warm him.

"Be that as it may, I'm a monster with considerably more upper body strength than you. And if you don't shut up I might not rescue Ronald in distress after all."

Hermione fell silent, staring down at Ron with shock. Moving quickly, she felt Draco rush across the room and begin to grunt as he moved the ceiling beams that had trapped Ron. It seemed like ages but Hermione knew it had only been a few moments when the man in black stood again.

"And the Weasel is free!" he said dryly. "Imagine that, I'm the hero of this story!"

Hermione ignored his taunting and wrapped her arms around Ron, trying to pull him close.

"Everything's fine, Ron. You'll be all right, I promise," she whispered, trying to wrap him in his cloak to get him to warm up. She pressed a kiss to his icy forehead, her mind and body filled with so many emotions Hermione could not think straight.

A second later, Draco dropped down next to her, grabbing her chin so that she had to look up into the depths of his icy eyes.

"Potter and his motley crew will be here any moment, Granger," he rasped. "I've held up my end of our little deal so now it's your turn. If I get brought into the Ministry for suspected involvement with the raid tonight, I'll know you didn't do as you promised."

Hermione steeled herself against her shaking body.

"I said I would, didn't I? I'll make sure they know you were never here."

In the darkness, Draco smiled. It was as beautiful as it was menacing.

"Brilliant. And as far as the other half of your agreement…it's a shame we don't have a third to do a binding. I'd love to have your make the Unbreakable Vow but alas…it wasn't meant to be."

He leaned in so that Hermione could see nothing but his face.

"Promise me. On the life of your pretty, little Rose. Promise me that when I come for you, you'll be ready."

Hermione wanted to argue, was feverishly thinking of a way to get out of her earlier promise made in the panicked thought of losing Ron – but she was terrified at what Draco might do when pushed far enough.

"Say it, Granger. Swear on the life of your daughter," he said again, focusing on the life of the one person Hermione would never trifle with.

"I swear it," whispered the defeated witch. "I swear I'll go away with you."

Beyond the cabin the sound of yelling was nearing and Draco stood swiftly, pulling the hood of his cloak up over his platinum hair. Hermione felt herself being pulled with him so that they were standing now in the middle of the room, mere inches from each other.

"So we have a deal. Shall seal it with a kiss?" he purred.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue weakly but Draco was quicker, leaning down and pressing his mouth against hers. He tasted of smoke, heat and mint; his possessive caress made Hermione dizzy. She struggled against him even as she returned the kiss but it was he who pulled away first.

She swiped at her mouth vehemently, trying to forget the intoxicating taste of him.

"You're disgusting, Malfoy!"

He was grinning.

"And you, dear Hermione, are perfect. Always."

She stumbled backwards as he advanced on her like a wolf.

"Did you feel it? Something about you draws me and I know you feel the same way."

"No, I only feel disgust."

"Something about me makes it hard for you to resist, eh? You're drawn…like a moth to a flame."

"Never!" she responded shrilly but Draco only laughed and then ran out of the cabin. Hermione followed him.

"Until later, love!" he said as the voices in the wood drew nearer. "Dream of me, won't you?"

Hermione was speechless as Draco flung the long black cloak around himself and disapparated with a pop and a burst of thick, gray spoke that billowed for a moment and was gone. She fell to her knees in the icy snow and reached down to take up the mask he had left behind.

* * *

 _Yes, it does seem open-ended and there's potential to continue but I just don't know. Please let me know if you want more! Thanks for reading! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, guys! I got a lot of positive feedback on the one shot I wrote as a challenge the other week. I know I left the end open-ended and so I've decided to continue it despite having several other things going right now. I hope you continue to enjoy; I've decided that I'm going to write Draco differently in this, he's going to be quite a rogue and not very nice. Of course, his redeeming quality will be his devotion for Hermione._ _I'm definitely looking for constructive reviews as this was something unplanned and I'm writing as I go. I do have some backstory so any questions you might have, just ask away._

 _LCailan_

* * *

An hour later Hermione found herself in Harry's office. As she sank into one of the chairs against the wall furthest from his completely cluttered desk, she realized how tired she truly was. Her muscles ached from tension and cold and she was still shivering. The office had a homey feel to it with photos strewn on the desk, nick knacks from Ginny on the bookshelves and an afghan Molly had knitted on the back of Harry's chair but tonight, Hermione couldn't take any comfort from it.

 _Bloody hell, what just happened?!_

She had contacted her parents on the way to the Ministry, checking in on them and on Rose, who had gone away with them on holiday. Hermione was glad for it; she didn't ever want to explain what had happened to Ron – especially not to a daughter who adored her father.

Ron – who had still been mostly unconscious as he had been taken away to Saint Mungo's – would live, or so Hermione had been assured. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since her confrontation with Malfoy and her arrival at the Ministry but it had seemed like a lifetime.

The door behind her opened and startled Hermione out of her troublesome thoughts. She looked up to see Harry storm in and turn to face her, stricken.

"Ginny's been cursed," he said, his voice cracking.

Hermione saw the tension in every inch of his form; she knew her friend well – they had been through too much together in the lifetime she had known him for there to be any true lies between them. She closed her eyes and tried to put on a face of surprise.

 _Until now, that is. Damn Malfoy!_

Hermione jumped to her feet, her first instinct to comfort Harry and as she rushed forward her muscles screamed in protest.

"Oh, God, Harry. I-I…"

Harry turned to her, his green eyes bright with unspoken turmoil. His pain was her salvation it seemed, for Harry could not detect Hermione's deceit.

"It's serious, Hermione. They don't…Healer Patil…when I was there, they had trouble staving off the blood flow. It was a variation of Sectumsempra, only much more advanced. It can cause greater damage, even kill someone-"

He hung his head, his voice breaking and Hermione found herself leaning in to hold him for a few seconds in which the silence was only broken by the rhythmic sound of the large Cuckoo clock that hung on his wall, a gift from Ginny on their first wedding anniversary years before.

"I'm so sorry, Harry."

Hermione wasn't sure if anything she said would help her friend; he had nearly lost his wife and best friend in one night. Harry looked up, bleary eyed and straightened up, removing his glasses to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. Once composed he gave Hermione a closer look.

"Hermione, are you all right? You look bloody awful."

She couldn't help the wry smile that appeared on her lips.

"Harry, you're one to talk," she whispered though if how she felt was any indication of how she _looked_ …well, she wouldn't be able to blame Harry for worrying.

Harry moved to his bookcases by which stood a small table that was home to a teapot and a few chipped cups. He waved his wand several times to make a hot pot of tea.

"Cuppa?"

"Only if you spike it with something strong," she joked wryly, unable to look at him now. Her heart was torn in a thousand directions: fear that Ginny might die, fear that Ron would not make it, pain over what Harry was going through…but most prevalent was the fear that Malfoy would-

"I saw Draco Malfoy tonight."

Harry stopped moving and she saw his back stiffen.

"Hermione-"

"I went after Ron. I know I shouldn't have but I was worried and I came across Malfoy in the woods near where the raids happened."

Harry turned, his pale face pinched. Hermione realized how _old_ he looked in that moment, how beaten down.

"Hermione, you've got to be careful. Listen to me, Malfoy is responsible for the attack on Ginny."

There it was – the accusation that Malfoy had been talking about. It wasn't even veiled; Harry simply blamed Malfoy outright.

 _And now I have to lie to my best friend._

She swallowed her resentment and sudden hatred towards Malfoy. Why did he have to be such a prat? And why did Harry always assume that Malfoy was doing something illegal? Why couldn't people just leave well enough alone? It was maddening!

"Harry, I know all of this has been difficult for you but I'm fine. I'm not afraid of Malfoy."

This was true; Hermione _wasn't_ afraid of Draco. Though she loathed him most of the time she also instinctually believed what he had said to her that night: he wouldn't hurt her.

"Hermione! He nearly murdered Ginny tonight!"

"Harry, I think you want to blame someone."

"You're mental if you could possible think he's innocent!" exclaimed Harry incredulously.

Hermione sighed.

"He couldn't have cursed Ginny. He was with me tonight, Harry."

"How can you be defending him?" cried Harry in dismay and Hermione sighed.

"I'm not defending anyone; I'm simply being logical. The raids and the attack on Ginny happened at the same time. I'm telling you Malfoy…couldn't have been in two places. He was with me; he saved Ron's life."

Hermione was surprised at the sincerity of her deceitful words – she hadn't realized her ability to be such a good liar. But quickly after her surprise came the wave of disgust with herself at what she was doing, knowing that without her words Malfoy's whereabouts would be cast into doubt making it just that much easier for Harry to pin Ginny's attack on him.

Harry blinked.

"What? Malfoy saved Ron's life?"

Hermione nodded, taking a huge breath and look into Harry's eyes. At least this part was true.

"He did and he was with me the entire time Ginny was being attacked, Harry."

Quickly, she recounted the events of the evening, skipping of course, their conversation and the kiss-

At the thought Hermione tasted winter air and mint once more, the completely dizzying way he had overtaken her senses.

Harry was watching her darkly, running his fingers through his already messy hair. Hermione had a fleeting moment of affection for her friend: some things never changed.

"Be careful, Hermione. I can't say it enough; my department's been on these raids for months and I'll prove Malfoy's involved."

Hermione sighed.

"Maybe he is, but not tonight."

"I've got him in the Auror Offices, in the Investigation Department," Harry said without emotion. "He agreed to come in for questioning."

* * *

The Auror Headquarters was a large room littered with small cubicles. The walls were a gray blue color and some bits were bare while others were covered with newspaper clippings, notes and Wanted posters in no apparent pattern. No one was around as Hermione slipped in several hours after she had seen Harry. The air smelled faintly of coffee and stale cigarettes – a smell that brought back good memories for her; she had often visited Ron and Harry here while they had served as Aurors. Now, Harry had been promoted to Head of the Department and Ron had become a Hit Wizard; she hadn't stopped by the Auror offices since Ron's promotion.

Hermione didn't see Malfoy until she had gotten nearly all the way down the room – she spotted him lounging in one of the chairs in a back cubicle, still dressed in his long, black robes his right hand handcuffed to the chair he was in.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, eyes widening in frustration. "You blackmailed me for an alibi and you end up here anyway?"

Draco gave her a grin, seemingly more calm than Hermione would have been under the circumstances.

"Hello to you too," he replied. "And for your information, I came here willingly to offer my statement. After all, only the guilty flee."

Hermione snorted at his dry tone, fidgeting from one foot to another.

"I don't believe for a second that you went with Harry willingly. You _always_ have an angle, Malfoy."

She saw him trying not to laugh and the calculating glimmer in his eyes.

"My, my, Granger. You got me, don't you?" he quipped with sarcasm. "Let's just say I'm here because _someone_ has to have my best interests at heart and who better than me? I was thinking after we parted ways earlier that I should probably make certain you would do as you promised."

Malfoy pulled himself into a sitting position, moving more gracefully than a man in handcuffs ought to have, and continued in a conversational tone.

"Although it seems I have nothing to be concerned about. Potty seemed quite angry with me earlier in the interrogation room. Seems he can't pin a thing on me tonight because of your pretty little..."

Hermione bristled.

"My lies, you mean!" she interrupted.

"It's all perspective, isn't it Granger? You've lied before haven't you? Why is it okay in some cases and not in others?"

Hermione felt herself growing pink as Draco gazed up at her with amusement seeing she had no spunky retort.

"You know, I was a hero tonight and here I am, handcuffed to a chair! You'd think the Ministry of Magic would treat their everyday heroes with more respect," he said melodramatically.

The statement had it desired effect: Hermione grew outraged. How he loved it when she was angry!

"You're no hero, Draco Malfoy!"

"But I saved your Won Won," he replied with a look of innocence.

"Only after I promised you something in return! That's not heroic," she snapped matter of factly.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Who are you to judge heroism, Granger? It's a hard knock life and no one should get anything for free. You give some, you get some."

Hermione forgot to be anxious about everything that had gone on that night.

"What did you give tonight, Malfoy? You lifted a sodding beam off Ron's body! It took less than a minute so please don't act like you're owed anything!"

"My, your gratitude knows no bounds, Granger," he drawled calmly, the difference between their emotions quite stark.

"You blackmailed me! Remind me what I should be grateful for!"

Draco smirked.

"We really ought to stop calling it blackmail, yes? Do you suppose...negotiation with force has a nicer ring to it?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

Once again Draco realized how much he loved it when she was angry. There was a fire about Hermione Granger – a fire he had been aware of for many years, long before their short-lived relationship. Back when they had been in school, Draco had spent many pleasurable moments teasing and tormenting her, Potter and Weasley. He had loved to get one over on the Golden Trio – and often times had gone out of his way to do so even though he would never have admitted it. But as he had gotten older, Draco had become keenly aware that he didn't nearly hate Hermione as much as he let on; in fact, there was something about her that drew him – she had been brilliant in lessons, had a heart of gold and possessed a passion for life that others could only envy.

Draco had told himself that he tormented her because she was a Mudblood and stupid enough to be friends with Potter but he wasn't foolish enough to believe that. But in a world where they were separated by ideals, morals and goals, he found himself parting ways with her after Voldemort's fall though he wondered for years what the brilliant witch would become. He knew that she would do something great for wizard kind; there simply was no doubt.

She had ended up at the Ministry, working for the Department of International Magical Cooperation and he had begun to write for the Daily Prophet, eventually becoming one of their top reporters. It was a good job, Draco mused now. It allowed him to travel and stay under the radar and all his pieces were written under a penname and in this way he was able to stay anonymous. He was glad for it; the mark on his forearm forever would brand him as a pariah no matter what he did…or didn't do.

For years it seemed that Granger would remain a pleasant, albeit, secret memory from his youth but life was quite serendipitous at times – and their paths crossed again.

Draco would never forget that night, almost a year before, when he had seen her again.

Was it wrong that even now, months later, his belly twisted in delicious desire just thinking about it? Most likely, he knew but Draco simply didn't give a damn. Nothing made him feel as alive as Hermione did; she seemed to bring out the extremes in his emotions – hatred, anger, desire, amusement, and passion…all of it. What he had felt as a boy had never changed – he simply understood it now. Everything in him seemed to sing when she was around – a glorious symphony of feelings he couldn't get enough of – _she_ was something he couldn't get enough of! Damn everyone and anything that said otherwise.

 _If only she wasn't such a fool!_

The silence that grew between them unnerved Hermione. She didn't like being alone with Malfoy but more so, she didn't like the way he was looking at her even as she stared at anything but him. She could _feel_ his eyes on her. Finally she snapped.

"Why did you agree to come back here tonight?"

Draco ignored her question, looking up at her with interest.

"Did you know that one year ago tonight, you and I saw each other again for the first time? Do you remember what you were wearing, Hermione?"

Hermione bristled.

"Do not ignore my question, Malfoy."

But he did, smiling now.

"I remember. It was a red gown, wasn't it? Did you imagine I'd ask you for coffee that night? Or that we'd actually have a thing together?"

She stood as tall as she could, which admittedly wasn't very tall and pursed her lips.

"That _thing_ we had was a mistake, Malfoy," she hissed. "I've made a lot of them in my lifetime but none as huge as dating _you_. I should have known you had ulterior motives! You always have."

Hermione couldn't believe that Malfoy was bringing up the past at a time like this. The truth was, she had remembered the night they met and that red dress – which had hung in her closet just waiting to be worn. She had gone to the charity event alone; Ron had not yet asked her out. And she remembered seeing Malfoy there, surprised that he had ended up as a reporter for the Prophet, as she had never seen his name in print on any of its pages. It was only later she learned that he didn't use his name when writing.

Yes, she had been surprised he'd asked her for coffee. After all, Malfoy had spent their Hogwarts years tormenting her, Harry and Ron. They hadn't exactly been friends – not even close. It was true she had wondered what he and his family had done after the second war but she had never taken the time to find out. He hadn't _mattered_ to her.

 _Well, not until after that first coffee date which had turned into an ice-cream date at Fortescue's the following week and then dinner the month after and then…_

It was odd, dating Malfoy after all those years. At the time Hermione hadn't considered him a mistake. Harry had married Ginny; they had started a family. Ron had gone off to spend time with Charlie in Romania and was busy with his job. Her others friends had gone their separate ways and Hermione had been wrapped up in work and being on her own for the first time. In that new life, things had seemed new and different. She had liked the attention Malfoy gave her; she had secretly liked the fact that she felt respected and heard – and that he was brilliant enough to keep her on her toes. She hadn't discussed her friends and he hadn't discussed his father. Their relationship had existed in the present with no interferences or judgement. She had been drawn to him and amazingly enough he seemed to have felt the same way.

 _Even if I had wanted it to, nothing lasts…especially not something like dating a Malfoy. I should have known that. I'm Hermione Granger; when it comes to dating, I can't get as lucky as everyone else._

Feeling a renewed bout of irritation and anger, Hermione glared down at Draco.

"Dating you was the second biggest regret of my life."

"You mean, I'm second only to Weasley?"

She flushed pink.

"No, second only to what happened tonight. I regret ever saying yes to your vile demand!"

Hermione wasn't sure what reaction she had been hoping for but his laughter wasn't it.

"I'm leaving now," she snapped huffily and turned to go just as he leaned forward gracefully and grabbed her upper arm.

"Saying good bye so soon? And here I thought you would keep me company while I wait for Potter in this terrifying place."

She tried wringing out of his grip but Malfoy held on tightly.

"It's just as well, yeah? You've got some packing to do before we leave tomorrow."

Hermione's heart stopped and she grew cold.

"T-tomorrow?" she echoed, hear heart thudding dully within her.

"You can't have forgotten our little agreement? I saved the love of your life, remember?"

Hermione yanked herself out of his grip and tried to catch her breath though her chest had grown impossibly tight.

"You can't be…Malfoy, you know I can't leave tomorrow!" she squeaked.

Draco's eyes grew dull as he stared up at her, his demeanor cooling significantly.

"We had an agreement, Granger," he began carefully. "You swore on your lovely daughter's life or am I mistaken?"

Hermione paled, her jaw quivering and her eyes blazing with hatred.

"Yes, and I agreed to your disgusting demand, didn't I? I don't plan on going back on my word, Malfoy! But I can't go tomorrow! What will I tell everyone? What about Ron? He's hurt!"

Draco, even though he tried, could not find even an ounce of sympathy for Ron Weasley's plight.

"He'll be fine. Trust me."

"How can I trust you?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, I suppose you don't have to trust me," he replied. "But the truth is, Granger that your Won Won is in a hospital right now. One of the finest wizarding hospitals in Britain. I know that you like to think yourself the master of all knowledge but I rather think that there's nothing you can do that a Healer cannot."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"I understand that, Malfoy! But I can't just leave him when he's this hurt! He might die!"

Once again Draco attempted concern though he found it was futile. He hated pretending he cared about someone he did not.

"Look, Granger. He's not going to bloody die; I wouldn't get that lucky."

Hermione turned pink with frustration.

"I don't understand you," she said. "If you hate Ronald so much, why didn't you just let him die in that cabin? You don't care about anyone but yourself so what did it matter to you if he died or not?"

He looked up at her with a sudden flash of affection which faded just as quickly as it had come.

"That's not so difficult to answer, is it? I did it because I would do anything for you, love."

"Anything?" snapped Hermione, putting her hands on her hips. "What I really want is for you to go suck an elf, Malfoy!"

It angered Hermione further to see that her words only brought Draco amusement though he tried to hide it.

"I don't think you really want me to do that, eh? Six months ago this conversation wouldn't be happening, Granger. And what I hope to achieve from our little holiday away is for you to realize that despite my…shortcomings, I was sincere in how I felt about you."

Hermione hated when he got this way; it made her feel uncertain about every choice she had made regarding her personal relationships. She had chosen Ron – he was the one that would provide her with the stability she desperately craved. Ron was the one that everyone approved of. Malfoy was…

"I'd like you to realize that I absolutely _loathe_ you, Malfoy. There were _never_ any feelings on my end."

Draco raised his eyebrows as he looked up at her with an innocent expression.

"Well, loathing is a feeling…so I suppose I've got to start _somewhere_."

Hermione groaned in frustration.

"You're impossible!"

The door at the far side of the room opened and Harry walked in, heading straight back to where she was standing.

"That's the truth," he said standing beside Hermione and glaring down at Malfoy who looked back up unabashedly.

"If it isn't the Head of the Department! I'd stand to greet you properly but you see, I'm handcuffed to this chair."

Draco's words were sweet in delivery but the menace that glittered in his eyes was unmistakable. Even so, Harry made no move to remove his shackles. Hermione broke the palpable tension between the two men. Too much history and animosity had made it impossible for them to ever call a truce.

"Harry, do you need anything else before I go? I'm going to stop by Saint Mungo's and check on Ron; I'll stop by and check on Ginny too," she said softly. Harry nodded.

"No, go ahead. Give everyone my love. I'll be leaving soon as well. If you don't mind, could you go check on the kids? They're with a nanny but…I'd rather someone I know check in on them once in a while."

Hermione nodded, leaning over and giving Harry a long hug; he looked terrible – as if all the burden of the world was upon his shoulders. It had happened already when he had to face Voldemort; Hermione didn't want him to go through such a burden again.

When Hermione was gone, Harry turned back to Draco.

"I don't know how you did it, Malfoy. But I know you were responsible for Ginny's attack. I just know it."

Draco was not fazed by the accusations.

"Really, Commander? Isn't Hermione's golden word enough to prove my innocence? I saved your best friend tonight and instead of accolades I get accusations. Not very nice."

Harry began to grow angry and Malfoy's veiled taunts.

"Ginny is a great woman, friend and mother. She's loved in the wizarding community! She didn't deserve this!"

He knew that emotion was beginning to creep into his words but Harry couldn't help it.

"Yes, didn't that great woman fuck Dean Thomas in her office after work hours a few years back? I seem to recall that particular example of greatness."

Harry stepped back, taking in a harsh breath. He felt like someone had hit him with a stunning curse. Only Malfoy could twist Ginny's indiscretion into something so awful. It was true that Ginny had been unfaithful once. They had been going through a difficult time and she had suggested a highly esteemed Muggle therapist for their problems. Harry still did not understand what it was they had been struggling with. Perhaps they had hit a rough patch after the three children had been born and perhaps they had changed so much that a divide had arisen between them.

 _Or maybe you're a daft, stubborn prick, Harry and unwilling to seek help even though it has the capability of ruining your relationships._

Ginny had rushed out of their flat after a huge row and spent the day at the Prophet offices where she worked as a sports editor. She had stayed late and had not called home. Afterwards, Harry would find out about her evening at a local pub, running into Dean after too many drinks and then going back to her office-

"You're a disgusting piece of shit, Malfoy!" Harry hissed, his wand raised and shaking with barely controlled rage. "You don't know how or why it happened so you don't get to spew your garbage to anyone who is listening."

Draco leaned back in his chair, watching Harry with interest.

"I see, so if I remind you of the truth I'm a piece of shit but you and your band of idiots have been out to get me for months, trying to pin anything you can find on me and that's all right?"

Harry took a step back, reining all the hatefulness he wanted to hurl in Malfoy's direction.

"You think you've got your ass covered, don't you?"

"I don't have to _cover_ my ass because I haven't done anything _wrong._ "

Harry was breathing heavily, wishing with all his might that his department had anything on Malfoy – anything on implicate him in the recent raids and the attack on Ginny. But the truth was that Hermione's statement made it impossible to pin anything on him and Harry _hated_ it.

Draco studied his well-manicured hands for a few moments, letting Harry snort it out like the bull he was.

"Commander, if you aren't planning on putting my picture on the back of the newest Chocolate Frog collector's card may I leave? I'm rather tired and I do think I'm right when I say you have nothing on me."

Harry's jaw tensed as he stared down at Malfoy before quickly waving his wand to loosen the magical bond on the handcuffs.

Draco stood, making a show of dusting himself off before looking back up at Harry.

"I had a lovely evening, Commander," he quipped. "Especially because of Hermione's company."

He knew that it would just make Harry even angrier and Draco was hoping to get him angry enough to file charges of brutality against the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The thought was a delicious one, anyway.

"You stay away from Hermione."

Draco smiled.

"Well, that wouldn't be up to you, would it? I do as I please and Hermione does as she pleases. And I do recall that I pleased her-"

Harry lost his cool, rushing forward to shove Malfoy back against one of the desks, causing it to slide into the back wall.

"If you ever touch her again, I will murder you," Harry whispered, leaning up so that he was face to face with Draco. The taller man leaned back, his silver eyes narrowing and he restrained himself from answering. He knew that to Potter this was no idle threat.

"Then I suppose you won't be any better than I, will you?"

"There is nothing between you and Hermione; not anymore. Not after you used her to get closer to me so that you could help your father."

Draco's face twisted into a sneer.

"So you think," he said. "But the truth is back when we first started dating she was so disconnected from you and Weasley. She was so lonely, Potter. Did you know that? Did you know I was her friend when she needed one the most? You were too busy with your wife and children to know and Weasley's just too much of an idiot to deserve even her friendship let alone her devotion."

Harry did his best to swallow his guilt.

"That was then, Malfoy. She's past whatever it was between you; she knows what you are now, a lying, murdering bastard."

"Are you adding murder to my long list of wrongdoings now, Commander? I suppose you'll have just as much luck pinning that on me as you have the rest. In most wizarding provinces I'd say I have a great case against the Department for slander but you know what? Because I'm such a kind bloke I'll let it go."

Harry was shaking.

"I know you hurt Ginny. I _know_ it."

"Well, until that glorious day when your _feelings_ become admissible by the Wizengamot I think you'll have to find actual _proof._ "

The tension between the two men was incredibly thick as Harry reached out and fisted the hood of Draco's cloak before stopping himself from going further. Draco secretly rejoiced because he knew he had gotten one over on the great Harry Potter.

"You know, I don't often make it a habit to allow other men to manhandle me. If you continue to act like this I'm going to have to insist on dinner, Commander. I'm not the sort of boy to give it away for free."

Harry viciously shoved Draco away from him.

"Get the hell out of my face, Malfoy!"

Draco grinned.

"With pleasure, Commander. I won't be seeing you then," he added over his shoulder, straightening his cloak before giving Harry a jaunty salute and disappearing through the door to leave Harry alone in anger and despair.

"I'll find a way to get you, Malfoy. I promise that," Harry said darkly, as he headed back to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for all your messages and reviews – to the guest who left a review and had a question about the timeline – the way I have it in my mind is that Hermione and Ron were together and had Rose before splitting up. After that they were apart for a while (hence her relationship with Draco) and then got back together. I hope that makes sense! I hope you enjoy the next bit – some banter between Ron and Draco – I know I cut it off abruptly but otherwise it would have been endless. Let me know what you think; I appreciate all the encouragement!_

 _LCailan_

* * *

The following morning the sun was shining brilliantly, mocking Hermione's dark mood as she hurried towards Saint Mungo's hunched down against the morning freeze.

Ron had his own bed at the hospital and it sat by the main window, which allowed the morning sunshine to fill the nearly empty room with cheeriness that she did not feel. Ron was still asleep when she arrived and Hermione moved to the windowsill where she placed a small daisy in a clay pot hoping that it would cheer Ron a bit. Just as she sat down to drink her coffee and wait for him to awaken, Ron stirred and opened his eyes.

She saw his eyes move around blearily and when he spoke his voice was thick and groggy.

"Merlin, where am I?"

Hermione hurried to his side and gripped his hand in both of hers.

"At the hospital," she murmured leaning to kiss his forehead. He smelt of soap and healing salve.

"What happened?" he muttered weakly, his brown eyes meeting hers and Hermione stroked his red hair gently.

"Last night, do you remember? The attack by the lake, the cabin…"

She faded away uncertain if she ought to continue. Hermione knew that deceiving Harry had been easier than what she would face deceiving Ron. She had known both men half her life but Ron knew her heart; the connection between them was more intimate – and not only because they shared a child. You didn't spend all your time with someone for years without knowing them deeply and she was afraid that he would see through her lies.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione spoke putting off the inevitable conversation for just a few moments longer.

"Ron, I need you to promise me you won't go doing this again. I can't bear the thought of losing you; Rose needs her father. I meant what I said last night at the cabin. I know this job is important to you but last night you nearly died."

Ron made a face and it was uncertain if it was from residual pain or the soft nagging coming from Hermione.

"Why do you worry like this all the time, 'Mione? I'm trained and I know this job. I'll be fine, promise."

Hermione offered him a small smile, shaking her head.

"You know I'll never be able to stop worrying about you," she replied. "I've never been able to control that, Ron. Even back when we were hunting Horcruxes and you left Harry and me, that's all I could think about. And when you're out there, chasing down Death Eaters and criminals it's like that same danger all over again. I was terrified then and now I'm…"

Hermione faded away, knowing in this at least, she was being honest.

Ron's eyes shone with affection as he reached up to cup Hermione's face in his large, weathered hand.

"It'll never be like that again. And I try to be careful every time I'm out there, Hermione. Because I've got you to come home to: you and Rose."

They kissed gently and as Ron tried to shift on his bed his body twisted in pain. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Ron, there's something else I have to tell you," she began. "Harry won't trouble you with it but I think you…you need to know. It's about your sister."

Ron turned a shade whiter than pale as Hermione carefully recounted what Harry had told her.

"I spent last night in the Department of Law Enforcement with Harry. He's trying to pin the attack on Draco Malfoy."

Ron glared at Hermione darkly.

"Of course! That git would do anything to cover his own arse, including murdering someone!"

Hermione sighed, feeling decidedly pinned between her best friend, boyfriend and the Devil – and unfortunately she had to side with the Devil.

"Ron, Malfoy had nothing to do with what happened to Ginny."

"You can't be serious! Of course he did!"

"You were unconscious; you got knocked out by a stunning spell, broke your leg in two places and cracked a couple of ribs. How can you be sure of what did or didn't happen?"

Ron was struggling to sit up and Hermione winced as she saw his eyes watering from the obvious pain.

"You're mental!" he declared shaking his head and began to try and shift himself yet again. The bushy-haired witch stopped him with a firm hand on his."

"Ron the Healers say you can't be trying to move around just yet, you've only just started the mending potions!"

Ron grimaced, glaring at Hermione darkly.

"I want to see Ginny."

He softened when he saw the genuine concern on Hermione's features and sat back, groaning.

"At least…at least you were there to save me so I can be with my sister now that she needs her family and friends."

Hermione's lips turned up into a smile just as a voice drawled from behind them.

"You're wrong Weasley, as usual. Granger didn't _exactly_ save you."

Both Ron and Hermione turned to see Draco watching them with amusement, holding a ridiculously huge bouquet of what looked like wildflowers accented with-

"Malfoy! Are those pussy willows?" she found herself asking despite her anger at seeing him there. Ron looked decidedly put off as well.

Draco smiled.

"They _are_!" he exclaimed. "I thought I should bring something to brighten up your window, Weasley. And I was at the florists this morning and saw these _pussy_ willows and I thought of you."

There was no mistaking the emphasis on 'pussy' even though his words were innocent enough.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked darkly, obviously upset at Draco's sudden arrival and at the underhanded way he had been called a pussy.

Draco offered a blindingly enthusiastic smile.

"I'm visiting _you_! You know what they say, feed the hungry, visit the sick? Consider this one of my corporal works of mercy."

He sauntered past Ron's bed and set the huge flower assortment on the windowsill with a flourish. Next to the gregarious arrangement, Hermione's daisy appeared pathetic.

He then turned and peered down at Ron with interest before speaking again.

"There now, how are we doing?" Draco quipped, offering the other man another obviously fake smile. "Better, I hope?"

"Sod off, Malfoy! I know why you're here! Ever since you and Hermione split up you've been making it one of your priorities to stalk her when you get the chance!"

Ron's voice cracked as he stopped to catch his breath and Draco shook his head sadly.

"Try not to work yourself into a tizzy, Weasley. For your information I hardly even noticed Granger was here. You're such a vision in that hospital gown it's difficult to notice anything else. Say, would you ever consider dumping Granger and having a go with me?"

Ron was turning a shade so pink that his freckles were disappearing.

"I wish you'd go to hell!"

Draco offered a dramatic sigh.

"Does anyone know how to say thank you nowadays?" he asked, appearing to look wounded.

Hermione stepped in between the men now, obviously trying her best to mediate the barbs that kept flying back and forth.

"Look, Malfoy…Ron's not feeling well. I think maybe we all just need a break."

Draco moved quickly past Hermione and took an unwelcome seat next to Ron's bed, making a show of looking him up and down with concern.

"Truly, Weasley…you do look awful."

"Get the hell out of my room, Malfoy! Or I'll call security on you!"

Ron was now as red as a beet and breathing heavily. Draco only looked amused.

"For what?"

"For being alive!"

Draco smirked.

"Weasley, _why_ did you ever quit the Department of Law Enforcement? Their favorite activity is trying to put me into Azkaban for _looking_ at them wrong. You'd feel right at home there."

Ron paused, collecting his thoughts and trying to calm himself down.

"Hermione just told me that Ginny's been cursed," he muttered, his eyes narrowing as he gazed at Malfoy. "What do you know about that?"

Draco looked back at Ron unblinkingly.

"Now that's how I like my questions – direct and to the point! Since you asked so nicely," he added snidely, "I'm happy to tell you I had _nothing_ to do with your sister's situation. I wasn't anywhere near her last night. Such a shame though, isn't it? I do hope you find who's responsible."

Ron was scowling.

"I bet you had nothing to do with it!" he blustered. "Why would you have been detained all night if you had nothing to do with it?"

Draco shrugged.

"Who knows? Incompetence? Perhaps the Head of the Department is a daft wanker? Although….I do have to admit, Potter was rather…touchy feely last night. I think he might have a little crush on me!"

Draco turned to give Hermione a wink.

"After you left last night, Potter couldn't keep his hands off me! There was a lot of grunting and shoving against walls. I think in some countries we would be considered engaged."

Ron had turned purple again.

"You keep Harry's name out of your mouth, you disgusting bastard!"

Knowing he had won, Draco laughed.

"Come Weasley, can't you take a joke? I figured since blaming me for last night's events was your idea of a joke, I'd have my own laugh as well."

"I know you had something to do with Ginny's attack!" Ron nearly screamed and Draco rolled his eyes.

"So says everyone in the world but the truth is I couldn't have. You see, I was saving you. The only reason you're sitting here, looking as stunning as you are, is because of _me_."

The color faded from Ron's face and was replaced with a look of despair, for Ron did not want to owe Malfoy anything, let alone his life.

"You're lying."

Draco cocked his head in Hermione's direction.

"You may dialogue, Granger. Perhaps he'll believe if it comes from you."

Hermione stood, biting her lip so hard she tasted blood.

"Ron, I wanted to tell you but…you've just awoken and so much has happened."

"Hermione, what happened last night? What is he going on about?"

Pausing, Hermione took a breath and then, wringing her hands she recounted the events from the previous evening, doing her best to make Ron believe her. Draco sat back, folding his hands across his chest, and watched the beautiful witch with interest.

He had no doubt Hermione was talented in anything she chose to do but he was doubly lucky that she was also quite a skilled liar. Yes, lucky for certain – and surprised too – for he didn't think it could have been possible.

 _What happened to the goody-goody Gryffindor princess?_

All things considered, he was glad she wasn't as straight and narrow as he had feared. Weasley was buying her story for she was making a convincing case in Draco's favor. Gods, why did her lies turn him on so much?

 _She's simply divine; I must have her!_

"It's just too convenient, 'Mione," Ron was saying grumpily. "He couldn't just have been there at the exact moment you needed him!"

Draco interrupted their conversation with a polite, albeit loud, cough.

"Actually, I think it's quite fortuitous, yes? Sometimes life places us just where we need to be and I think this was one of those times."

Ron glared at Draco darkly.

"I don't believe it."

"Why not? Don't you think in this case things worked out brilliantly for all involved?"

Ron watched Draco suspiciously and Hermione suddenly felt hot beneath the collar at the pointed look Draco shot casually in her direction. She understood that he was reminding her of their deal.

"And how did this all work out brilliantly for you, Malfoy?" Ron spat in disgust.

Draco offered only a patient smile.

"A world without you is just a bit darker, no? I couldn't bear Hermione to feel heartbreak."

The red-haired man shot forward to try and yank Draco's cloak in his fist, but the broken ribs made it impossible and only set him into a fit of coughing which tapered out to tiny groans of pain.

Hermione held Ron's hand, uncertain of what to do. She was afraid that if she didn't say the right things, Malfoy would reveal their unholy alliance. But there was also no stopping Malfoy from saying any bloody thing he wanted, so she wondered if she even cared to say anything at all.

"Ron, you need to rest, I told you," she said tersely.

Ron, his face red, could only nod and behind them, Draco had waved his wand and a pitcher of cool water floated across the room and settled at the hurt man's bedside. There was an awkward silence as Hermione quickly moved to pour Ron a glass of water and helped him to drink. Once he had drunk, he looked at Draco dully.

"I think you need to go now, Malfoy."

Draco raised an eyebrow but made no move to vacate the seat by Ron's bedside. Instead, he leaned forward.

"What? No thank you kiss for me saving you? Just no tongue, please."

Ron's face turned down into an ugly scowl which made Draco smirk.

"All right," he said with a little, girlish sigh. "I simply cannot resist that face, Ronald. Just a little tongue then, but no touching my naughty bits."

With that he pursed his lips and before Ron could try and grab for him again, Hermione stepped between the two men once again, this time giving Draco a hard, angry look. He returned it with a charming grin.

"Seems Weasley isn't interested in giving me that kiss. Care to step in?" he asked, his voice growing sultry as his silver eyes flickered momentarily to Hermione's lips.

"Please, can you just go?" she asked in an exasperated plea, ignoring the sudden beat her heart skipped. It didn't mean anything; she was simply…well, he was attractive and she was just a girl! "Please, just go," she nearly begged.

Draco backed off on his taunting of Ron and shrugged, suddenly serious.

"Of course. I only came to offer my get well wishes and now I have so I'll be going."

He swept his cloak around his tall, lithe frame and Hermione offered an audible sigh of relief when she realized he was most likely finished poking fun at Ron. She sat down to take Ron's hand in hers but froze when Draco spoke again.

"Hermione, did you finish packing for your trip away in the morning?"

The words were liberally doused with innocence but when Hermione's head snapped back and her eyes met Draco's she knew that he was well aware of what reaction his words would bring. Indeed, as she turned back to face Ron, his blue eyes were full of confusion.

"Trip away?" echoed Ron stupidly. "Are you going away, Hermione? When? Why?"

He was growing increasingly agitated and Hermione found herself so furious with Draco that she wanted to scream!

"Ron, no! I mean, I meant…I meant to tell you today, but you've only just woken up and there's been so much going on…you see, I must away to…I mean…"

She faded away helplessly, her hands icy and her face hot.

 _What in Merlin's tit am I supposed to tell him? I didn't think this through! Draco didn't even give me a fucking chance!_

Feeling like she was going to drown, Hermione turned to Draco, her round eyes begging him to help. Clearly, though she oughtn't to have worried as Draco quickly offered a smile and a nod.

"I can't believe you didn't tell anyone!" he exclaimed with feigned surprise. "Weasley have you been reading my column in the Prophet?"

Ron snorted, gripping Hermione's hand so tightly she winced.

"I'd rather die," he muttered.

Rolling his eyes, Draco waved this away.

"Charming," He replied dryly. "At any rate, the Prophet has been working closely with the Department of Magical Cooperation lately. They've been having negotiations about making Azkaban an international prison as there's been a lot of wizards leaving Britain because it's easier to get away without a convenient way to incarcerate them. I've been following it closely for the paper and it turns out that Hermione is one of the British representatives during the negotiations. I just heard this morning whilst speaking with the Minister."

Ron blinked stupidly and Hermione released the tense breath she had been holding as she met Draco's eyes over the top of her boyfriend's head.

 _How does he do it?_ She wondered, feeling awed.

Draco hadn't missed a beat, the lies falling from his lips like honey. Had he thought of this in advance, anticipating this confrontation or was he simply so skilled at lying that it came to him as naturally as breathing? He had picked an extravagant story, to be certain but at the same time, he knew his opponent well enough to know that Ron did not often keep up with current events.

Swallowing, Hermione stared down at her lap.

"He's right," she said softly. "I'm to leave for Ireland in the morning. I'm going by Ministry Floo and I'm to stay at least several days."

Ron stared at her, slightly dismayed.

"You're leaving?"

Hermione nodded.

"I was going to tell you today, but we just never got around to it before we were rudely interrupted."

"I brought flowers!" exclaimed Draco in a dramatic fashion. "That's not rude!"

The duo attempted to ignore the blond rogue sitting behind them.

"So you're going to go away for a whole week?"

Hermione bit her lip.

"I wasn't sure about it until this morning," she found herself saying softly. "That's why I didn't want to say anything; I didn't really think that they'd choose me to go, Ron. But now…"

Behind them, Draco spoke up.

"It's quite an accomplishment for Hermione," he said seriously. "She's incredibly brilliant. A fine choice, I say."

Ron bristled.

"I never said it wasn't a fine choice! I'm just surprised, is all."

He offered Hermione the familiar smile she loved so much.

"I'm proud of you; this is a great opportunity to advance your career. I just hadn't heard there were any issues regarding Azkaban. Can't they use Nurmengard?"

Draco was tapping his fingers on his chair in an impatient fashion.

"Nurmengard is too remote, Weasley. Not convenient at all. Just last week the Wireless was interviewing…"

He faded away and gave Ron a skeptical look.

"I don't really want to get into this, especially since you don't appear to know much about it. Not much in that loaf of yours, eh Weasley?"

Hermione turned to glare at Draco hatefully.

"Could you _not?_ "

Much to her great relief, Draco appeared to back off and then gave her a long, searching gaze.

"I'll be leaving this evening for a meeting in the morning. I imagine the Ministry has your arrangements prepared?"

Hermione suddenly felt torn. Here she was, lying to Ron about something so important, the blond Devil sitting behind her and there was not a sodding thing she could do to change her situation!

"I…I suppose…I don't know, I haven't stopped by my office yet today…"

Then she chanced to glance up at Draco once more, her brown orbs filled with pleading.

"Maybe…maybe if they understand my situation, that Ron's not well and he needs me…maybe they'll choose someone else."

 _Please, Draco. Please, I can't leave Ron._

But she saw nothing in the hauntingly stormy gray eyes of the man who had her at his mercy.


	4. Chapter 4

_xxDustNight88 posted another pop-up prompt and I couldn't help myself; I incorporated it into the continuation of this story; the prompt required the words 'truth', 'wrecked' 'beautiful' and 'I wish I was brave enough to love you'. You'll find all of these in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the inspiration, Julie!_

 _LCailan_

* * *

Hermione gripped the windowsill in front of Ron's bed, her face a mask of despair and guilt. Her heart hammered wildly within her chest as she closed her eyes and took a breath to try and calm herself.

 _Malfoy can't do this! He can't just expect me to flit away to some unknown location at a moment's notice! Not especially when the man I'm in love with is hurt and could be stuck in the hospital for weeks!_

"Hermione, don't…don't feel bad about your trip just because I'm in the hospital."

It was uncanny how well Ron knew her, Hermione mused. He wasn't exactly perceptive but often times she found that they were on the same wavelength.

"I'm trying not to," she said her voice tight. "But it's just not fair, Ron. How can I just leave you?"

She was afraid to turn around wondering if her guilt would be etched into her face, easy for Ron to read. But if she didn't face him, he would wonder just the same so in the end Hermione slowly turned, head slumped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want it to be like this."

The words were truer than anything she had said to him since Malfoy's arrival and departure from the room. He reached out for her hand and she allowed him to pull her closer to his bedside.

"You're brilliant, 'Mione. Of course the Ministry would want to send their best, right? I didn't mean to act like a brat. I know you love your work and I'm proud of you."

Hermione blinked a fresh wave of guilt washing over her.

"You are?" she asked wearily.

Ron's blue eyes shone with devotion.

"Of course I am. I let Malfoy get to me; he's a slimy git and I get so angry when it comes to him. I still…I guess…I mean, I know it's over between you two, but I guess I'm the jealous type," he admitted sheepishly.

Hermione leaned over to kiss Ron for a moment, swallowing back the self-hatred she felt.

"You don't _ever_ have to worry about that, Ron. I promise."

She looked towards the door through which Malfoy had exited, suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to follow him and set the record straight. She simply wouldn't be able to go in the morning: that was all. Surely, he would understand!

 _I'll make him understand,_ Hermione thought resolutely.

"Look, you go ahead to the office and take care of arrangements, Hermione. I'll be waiting here and we can spend the evening together and tomorrow you go off to Ireland. I promise, I'll be just fine. I've got Mum and…and Harry. And besides, if Ginny wakes, I'll be busy enough with her…"

Reluctantly, Hermione nodded and stood, kissing him one last time before hurrying out of the room and into the empty hallway. It was early and no one but the Healers were about. She looked up and down the hallway but Malfoy was nowhere to be found.

 _I've got to convince him to change his mind,_ she thought quickly. _There's got to be a way; after all he says he cares about me and maybe…maybe I can…_

Hermione hated even thinking of using someone's weakness against them.

 _How can I even think that he cares about me, even a little? He used me to get closer to Harry to help his father! He's soulless!_

She hurried down the hallway towards the lifts, hoping to grab a coffee before heading to the Ministry.

 _I'll send him an owl. It'll be easier; at least that way I won't have to see him. I can't stand seeing him! I can't stand his personality, how he thinks he's always right, and the way he looks at me…_

Yes, it would be better not to see him in person. She'd owl him that she couldn't leave so quickly and Malfoy would simply have to give in. What sort of monster had no care for those around him?

With a plan in mind Hermione began walking, deep in thought. She had nearly reached the lift when she saw him – Malfoy was waiting for her, leaning against the wall nearest the lifts, wearing a quizzical expression.

"My, Granger, we _must_ stop meeting like this! People will start to think its destiny!"

Moving quickly, he pushed away from the wall and moved in front of her, blocking her path.

"I knew you'd come, sooner or later…but I had a hunch it would be sooner. You know, it's that pull between us."

Hermione felt disgusted with herself – disgusted with her agreement and with the fact that she was lying to her boyfriend. She glared up at him.

"Get out of my way, Malfoy. I'm not talking to you right now. You need to leave this hospital and leave Ronald alone!"

Draco laughed.

"Such demands!" he exclaimed. "And all because I was trying to help. I know you've got a lot going on and coming here had more to do with you than with Weaselbee. I wanted to make sure you were all right. By the way, you're welcome."

Hermione felt uncomfortable once more at the intensity of his words. She tore her eyes away from his, swallowing hard.

"I wasn't going to thank you, Malfoy!"

"I figured as much seeing as you've hardly been grateful despite my saving the love of your life last night."

Hermione gave him a shove out of sheer frustration.

"I'm so tired of you! Can't you just act like a human for once in your life?"

Draco didn't respond and after a few tense seconds Hermione took a deep breath and continued.

"I can't do this...this thing with you; I can't leave here…not until I know Ron's going to be fine. Can't you see how pathetic he is right now?"

Draco's eyes cooled and his face hardened.

"As a matter of fact, I know how pathetic he is. I know he's always been pathetic and even with you at his side he'll always be pathetic. It's a wonder you haven't realized that, seeing as you're supposed to be brilliant."

Hermione shook her head sadly, taking a step back from him.

"I can't believe you still haven't tired of mocking Ron."

"Alas, I can't imagine I could ever tire of it; in fact I only regret that I sleep at night and cannot come up with these brilliant gems around the clock," he replied saucily.

"Go ahead and mock my love for Ron," she snapped back, throwing her current relationship in his face. "I'll have you know that I'm not going anywhere with you in the morning!"

There was a silence between them broken only by the distant sound of medical carts and squeaky white shoes moving up and down the corridors.

"What did you say?" Draco asked, all the warmth gone from his voice.

"You heard me," Hermione responded without emotion.

Draco watched her with a calculated look.

"Yes, you are."

"I told you, I can't leave Ron. I've been telling you but you're so bloody stubborn you aren't hearing me!"

Draco stepped towards her in a menacing way. Hermione likened his eyes to that of a wolf's.

"Oh, I heard you just fine, Hermione. The only thing is, we had a deal."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest, staring up at him defiantly.

"So, let's amend it then. I agreed to go with you and I plan on honoring that agreement but only _after_ Ron gets well. He needs me now."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure one of his numerous siblings can step in while you're away, yes? At least the ones that haven't been cursed," he said conversationally. "And that Molly Weasley…I've seen how she mothers and smothers her children. It's dysfunctional, really; I'm sure she wouldn't mind stepping in either. And if worse comes to worst, I've seen how that biddy, Lavender Brown looks at him," he added quickly, hoping to get a rise out of Hermione once more. "She's interning at this hospital, you know. I highly doubt she would be opposed to giving Won Won a sponge bath-"

Just as he had predicted, Hermione reached out and gave him a sharp shove backwards, her eyes blazing furiously.

"You _would_ know about dysfunctional family, wouldn't you? Seeing how you worship the ground your father walks on despite the fact that he's a murdering scum who got put into Azkaban only to get out on a technicality?"

Hermione hurled the words in Draco's direction with as much venom as she could muster and saw his face change; the usual smirk faded away and she could see that his jaw tensed with suppressed anger.

"I hit a nerve, did I?" she mocked.

"Go ahead and spew your rubbish, Granger," Draco hissed. "Anyone who knows my father would know how stupid you sound. You have no idea who he is or what he's been through. But that's beside the point. Mock my family as long as you want but tomorrow morning you'll be meeting me at the Daily Prophet Headquarters and we are going away."

Hermione turned pink from anger.

"You can't make me!"

"You're so predictable! You needed me to save your idiot boyfriend's hide and now that you don't need me anymore you'll just go do whatever the hell you bloody want?"

He stepped closer to her, causing Hermione to take a few steps back until she was pinned against a wall in the corner behind the lifts.

"You talk about how horrible I am, what a terrible person I've been and yet it's all right for you to manipulate people to suit your needs?"

Hermione's mouth fell open.

"You can't twist this into whatever you want, Malfoy! This situation is completely different and you know it!"

Draco cocked his head.

"Different or not, I expect you to meet me tomorrow at dawn. If you're not there…let's just say that everyone – including your family, friends, Ron and Rose will find out exactly who you were kissing last night."

Hermione frowned deeply, feeling suddenly stuck once more.

"Merlin, I love it when you pout," Draco murmured, stepping closer to her now, his eyes fixed with sudden desire on her full lips. "It makes me want to just kiss it all better."

She felt a stirring in the pit of her belly but refused to be manipulated by him in this way.

"Stop saying those things! This is a hospital and someone is going to hear us!"

This made Draco smile.

"Well, perhaps we can go somewhere more private?" he replied, his voice sultry. Her brown eyes grew wide.

"You're disgusting! We've been over this, I made a mistake. You and I shouldn't ever…I should never have agreed to have dinner with you. It was wrong and I…I regret it. I refuse to let anyone see me involved with a Malfoy ever again."

He smirked.

"And what will your excuse be tomorrow evening when you and I are alone?" he questioned.

Hermione scowled.

"There's no excuse. I simply hate you and I refuse to spend time with you except by _force_. Is that the only way you can get a woman to spend time with you, Malfoy? Forcing her even though she's indifferent to you?"

Draco offered Hermione a small, half-smile.

"I'm aware that you think you're indifferent to me," he said in a soft murmur, his fingers reaching up to push a rogue curl of her honeyed brown hair behind her tiny ear, "But when your cheeks burn at my touch and you look at me with that fire in your eyes I'm led to believe otherwise," he finished, leaning down so that his mouth was only inches above hers.

Hermione suddenly hated herself for not being able to hide the reaction he brought out in her.

 _I can't help who I'm attracted to! But I can help who I'm with. And I won't be with Malfoy!_

She was so deep in her attempt in denying her desire for him that Hermione wasn't aware that Draco had stepped closer to her, putting one hand on either side of the wall she was leaning against, trapping her against his body.

"Hermione, I'm asking you to remember that not everything we shared was bad," he murmured. "We shared some good moments, didn't we? I admit, I did some unsavory things but…I want to us to try to reconnect again, just us, no others to interfere. I think we can find what we had before, back when it was just us at Fortescue's eating pistachio gelatos,"

Hermione glanced up, her brow furrowing. The words 'the only thing I want to find dead is you,' at the tip of her tongue. But something about the expression in his molten silvery eyes stopped her. For the first time since they had broken up she glimpsed a flicker of hope in their depths; she didn't know what sort of hope but it was there, along with a trace of vulnerability. She felt guilty at the sudden flash of inspiration that hit her – knowing that she could use his desire for her to an advantage.

 _Why should I give a toss? He uses people; he deserves to get as good as he gives!_

Feeling a bit giddy, Hermione lowered her eyelashes almost demurely, and bit her lip. She knew she had to act just a bit torn for everything to work.

"I…I just don't know…"

As she gazed up at him, Draco saw the sudden softening in her amber hued eyes. He knew some of it had to have been for his benefit; he was no fool. But he also believed that deep down where it mattered, Hermione Granger didn't want a life with Ron Weasley – she wanted the safety and acceptance that _came_ with that life. She wanted a family with him because they shared a child. She wanted Harry Potter to approve of her.

 _And Potter can go to Hell for all I care!_

Hermione chose her words carefully, her heart hammering wildly within her chest.

"You don't know what you're asking of me, Draco," she finally choked out, shocked at how emotional she felt.

"Just honesty, is all. I just want you to be honest with yourself. If you just…admitted it-"

Hermione swallowed back a sudden desire to weep.

"Honesty?" she asked. "You want the truth? Or do you just want to hear what you think I should feel? What if I said the truth was that I hate you?"

Draco shook his head, looking stricken for a split second.

"You don't," he retorted quickly, hands tightening into fists on either side of her head. "You _don't._ The way you kissed me last night tells me you don't."

He took a breath to calm the sudden hollow feeling within him at the thought of Hermione's rejection.

"Why do you feel the need to fight something that's so natural between us? And try so hard with Ron when it doesn't feel right?"

Hermione grew agitated and flustered.

"What do you know about how it feels like with Ron? You know nothing!"

She fought to push away from him but Draco remained stoic, refusing to move.

"I know that a being with you was as natural as breathing," he replied. "I know that after there was an 'us', I realized how empty all my previous relationships really were and how any other relationship I ever have will never measure up."

Hermione shook her head, suddenly not liking where the conversation was going despite knowing that she had to keep him hoping.

"There never was an 'us,' Draco. You and I know that."

"There's _only_ ever been us, Hermione."

"You know that's not true," she whispered despairingly.

There was passion in Draco's silvery-gray eyes now.

"It is and you know it. You fight so hard against me but I think it's not me you're fighting, it is yourself."

Hermione shook her head, looking away from him, her mouth dry.

"You want the truth, Malfoy?" she questioned and then with a deep breath she looked him in the eye, feeling a shock in her body at how close they really were now.

"The truth is that you've wrecked my life. You took advantage of me when I was down. My friends were busy with their own lives and I was lonely. You said all the words I needed to hear and did all the things I needed someone to do and in the end you betrayed my trust and nearly ruined my relationships with the people I love the most. I can't trust you and I don't want to. I just want a life outside of you. I want a life with Ron and our daughter and maybe another baby at some point. I want to be close to Harry and Ginny and I never want to say I knew you."

Though she wasn't sure she meant the words, Hermione saw the impact they had on Draco. His face had fallen and there was a dullness in his eyes now, as if a storm had washed away their molten silver color.

"You don't mean that," he whispered.

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"I don't want to mean it, Draco. But I have to… for myself and for my future with Ron. I won't deny that there were good things about what we had but ultimately it wasn't worth it."

Draco snorted.

"You're so afraid to give in to something you don't understand, Hermione! For once in your life can't you just go with what you feel and not what you think? Why can't you get that through your beautiful head? I'm perfect for you!"

Tears prickled her eyes as Hermione gave Draco a sad smile.

"I wish I was brave enough to love you. But I'm not and I have to make the choice that's right for me."

As Hermione gazed up at him she saw the emotion in his eyes, how vulnerable he seemed.

"It's funny because I never had a choice when it came to loving you."

The words hit her like a wave of icy water, shocking her to her very core.

"L-love? What do you know of love? How can you even say that word…and what do you want me to say back?" she managed to squeak out.

"I only want you to agree to come away with me, Hermione," he murmured, seeing that she was relenting now, that the guard she fought so hard to put up was coming down. If only he could just…

"Just allow me to show you that we can be us again. That's all I ask."

The brunette looked down at her feet, not wanting to see the sincerity and hope etched into the lines of his pale face.

"I…"

She had to believe he cared for her; that, or he was a brilliant actor.

"I…need time, Draco," she whispered. "I need time to process everything…Ginny's accident, what Harry's going through and Ron…Ron's not well. Just a month, until Ron's better."

Hermione gave Draco her most appealing look, hoping that she could work the advantage she knew she had over him.

"Please, if you love me…"

Draco gave her a cooler look.

"You want me to postpone our trip? And how do I know you're not just trying to get out of it again?"

He watched her closely, almost seeing the wheels in her brilliant mind turning furiously. He realized that he was way too deep with this woman; she had the ability to get him all turned around and he couldn't afford that.

Hermione wondered what she could do or say to buy herself some more time – if she could just get Draco to relent on the trip right away she would find a way to get out of it. She just needed distance and time.

"I'm not," she exclaimed. "I swear I'm not, but…if I go away now I'm just going to spend our time together thinking about Ron. I know it and I know that you don't want that."

Draco scowled like a spoiled little boy.

"And what if I agree and give you the time you so desperately need," he replied dryly, "how do I know you'll be ready to go in a month?"

Hermione fixed her face in what she hoped was a seductive look and pressed the palms of her hands against his chest.

"What do you want me to do to convince you?" she whispered her question, letting the words trail away and leaving them open-ended. Instinctively, Hermione found herself leaning up to close the distance between them, so close now she could smell him – the soapy, fresh, musky scent of him. She could feel him reacting to her closeness, see the flaring of desire in the depths of his eyes.

Draco's fingers wound themselves into Hermione's long, curly hair.

"What would I get if I agreed?" he murmured huskily, dropping his lips to her forehead, so close she could feel his breath but not close enough for the contact she suddenly needed. As she gazed up at him, Draco saw what Hermione didn't understand: her desire for him. The whole thing was maddening!

He hovered over her for an endless moment and Hermione stopped breathing and her eyes fluttered shut as she waited for his kiss, anticipating it with every fiber of her being.

A second passed, then another and still another.

Hermione opened her eyes to find Draco gazing down at her with a mixture of desire and amusement.

"Waiting for something?" he asked with a wink. She was amazed at how quickly his moods changed. One second he could be teasing her mercilessly, the next he would be dark and brooding, then so vulnerable and now teasing her again.

"No, I wasn't…that is, what are you doing?" she asked, her brain fuzzy.

Draco reveled in triumph as he saw how much she wanted him, how desperately she was anticipating his kiss. He waited a few more seconds, hoping to instill in Hermione the knowledge of just how much she wanted him.

"Are you planning on kissing me, Hermione?"

The curly-haired witch groaned and Draco was rewarded for his patience as she reached up, yanked him down towards her mouth and kissed him completely and without reservation. Her mouth on his was pure paradise, both soft and hard all at once. She awoke those parts of him that no other woman ever had – what he felt for her was beyond his ability to understand.

As they kissed, Hermione mewled her desire and relief that she was in his arms, and her hands pulled harshly at his blond hair, fingers winding themselves in the confines of platinum silk. Draco reveled in the sweet taste of her and how pliable her tiny body seemed beneath his fingers.

Their kisses deepened and as Hermione pushed herself even closer to him, Draco pulled away knowing that he was as dazed with desire as she was.

 _I can't let her be my undoing. She might think she's manipulating me but she's got another one coming._

"Hermione," he breathed raggedly against her flushed cheek. "Come home with me. Right now."

Just as he expected, she jumped back, brown eyes wide with shock.

"W-what?" she managed to ask thickly. "You want me to do what? I can't!"

Her lips were flushed with his kisses and Draco looked away, afraid that she would seduce him without even trying.

"I thought you wanted me? At least…your kisses tell me you want me."

Hermione hesitated.

"I…I mean, I do have…I'm confused about how I feel…"

But now Draco could see she had been lying – at least, she believed she had been lying to try and get him to postpone their trip.

"I see that manipulations abound, eh Granger? Trying to seduce me so I forget where we're going in the morning?"

She scowled and Draco laughed.

"You saucy little minx! How I adore you!" he said jubilantly. "And I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning? No amount of kisses from those perfect lips will distract me from my plan, Hermione. Just remember that."

Hermione pushed him away, furious with herself. Why had she kissed him!?

"I hate you!"

"And starting tomorrow you'll have forever to show me how much," he replied with a wink. "Don't be late! I've got to go…people to do and things to see, and all that, you know!"

He turned to see Hermione standing in the corner where he had left her, glaring at him in disbelief and defeat.

"Ta ta, love. Until tomorrow!"

She watched him disappear into the lift, her heart hammering wildly.


	5. Chapter 5

_You guys are all so awesome; I appreciate the interest and the comments. Please let me know if you continue to enjoy this; I love feedback. And I'm so glad to be back in the saddle, so to speak. I've missed writing. This chapter starts to fill in some of the blanks, I hope!_

 _LCailan_

* * *

Hermione stared down at the mess that was her bedroom, hands on her hips. She was pink in the face and wearing a decidedly grumpy look as she groaned and blew a strand of her impossible hair out of her sweaty face.

"Damn him for not telling me where we're going," she muttered under her breath.

Clothing and shoes spilled out of her tiny closet and were strewn on her side of the bed and on the floor next to a huge heap of Ron's dirty laundry. Hermione wasn't the type of woman who took much stock in style and clothing but over her years working at the Ministry she had accumulated quite a closet of dress clothes and had found herself enamored with shoes, of all things. She had trainers in several colors, a multitude of sensible and cute flats as well as half a closet full of heeled shoes, some more practical than others. Several pairs of sandals were set aside in the corner while she deliberated over two pairs of high-heeled pumps and several trainers.

"Where would a Malfoy take a prisoner?" she wondered aloud, curious despite not wanting to be.

Unwillingly her mind was suddenly filled with images from earlier that morning…especially the way Draco had looked at her.

 _Stop it! That's over. Over._

Hermione maneuvered her way across the small room, stepping over piles of clothes and Ron's laundry pile.

Her beaded bag lay on the nightstand. She had already cast an Extendible Charm on it and packed all her toiletries. It was time to pack her clothes into it as well but her irritation grew as she wondered what _sort_ of clothes to pack!

Would it be warm or cold? Were they going to be doing a lot of hiking or simply sitting around?

 _Why am I even considering this a holiday? It's not like I'm going to enjoy it! It's a week away with Malfoy of all people and I'm going to be perfectly miserable and I hope he's as miserable as-_

A sudden, brilliant thought hit her all at once and Hermione's face lit up with a grin.

"If I'm going to be miserable, I'm going to make sure Malfoy is too!" she announced happily.

Then with a few waves of her wand, the beaded bag was empty and tucked into her side drawer.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she sang, waving her wand towards the closet and watching as her two suitcases floated down gracefully and landed on her messy bed. She eyed them thoughtfully.

"Not enough," she said to herself, and then hurried down the hallway of the flat to dig into the storage closet where she found three more suitcases that were quickly sent sailing back to the bedroom.

Working quickly, Hermione packed most of her clothes and her entire shoe collection into those suitcases, closed and zipped them up and tucked them into her now-empty closet.

"There," she said with satisfaction. "We'll see how well he does moving all _those_. After all, I'm just a girl and I can't lift all those heavy suitcases," she finished with sarcasm.

It was just the first of many things Hermione determined to do while away with Malfoy in hopes of making him as miserable as she planned on being.

"You'll be sorry you ever wanted to do this crazy thing, Malfoy. I'll _make_ you sorry."

In the living area she heard the familiar whooshing of the fireplace as the Floo activated. Hermione knew it would be Harry; since Ginny's accident he had taken to Flooing nearly every night just to chat – and it wasn't that Hermione minded it but at the same time…

 _Harry can't help it that he moved on with his life after Hogwarts! He and Ginny got married and had children; he didn't abandon you, Hermione – he simply got busy with his own family – it's what people do!_

Still, for some reason on her bad days, Hermione couldn't shake the resentment she felt towards Harry and Ron for growing distant from her and each other. It hadn't been their fault or hers, it had just been life. She saw Harry's smiling face in the flames of fireplace and after a quick chat agreed that they could have tea together when he was finished at work.

After the Floo died, Hermione sat on her sofa staring dully at the worn coffee table.

 _Sometimes life is crap. Sometimes, the best friends you had as a girl grew up, changed and moved on. Sometimes, your wife cheated on you with your friend and you had to forgive her for the sake of your children. Sometimes you had a child with your long-time friend turned boyfriend and he left you for someone else. And sometimes your new boyfriend ended up using you to help his father. Face it, Hermione: life is crap – not just for you but for everyone._

Sniffing, the brown-haired witch stopped feeling sorry for herself and went into her tiny kitchen to tend to a tea kettle in anticipation of Harry's visit. The children were spending time at the Burrow and he would be lonely without Ginny in the house. Hermione would be the filler in Harry's sudden void; she always had been.

 _And where were my friends when I was lonely?_

She tried to kill the voice in her mind as she took out two oversized mugs and began to steep some tea leaves, anticipating Harry's visit. It would be good to have a distraction from worrying about Ron and the trip that she was planning on taking. She hadn't told Harry about it and had no intentions to – glad for a moment that he was so focused on Ginny that he hadn't asked what she was doing the rest of the week.

Hermione had visited Ron and Ginny again before going home from work and all Hermione could think of was how pale Ginny had looked. Even against pristine white pillows, her face had appeared ashen, her normally fiery hair a dull shade of copper.

 _Even though I've dealt with a lot, I can't imagine possibly losing the man I loved. Harry is facing that and I might lose my best girlfriend._

Though Hermione had gotten on better with friends of the male variety and had few and far between female companions, she had to admit that Ginny was as close to a best female friend she had. Yes, they were busy with their own lives and Ginny's priority was her children and Harry but still they had managed to see each other regularly and Ginny had been the only one who knew how much Hermione had cared for Malf-

The tea kettle whistled happily and Hermione poured boiling water over tea leaves. She felt comfort in the process of making tea and hardly ever used magic to do so. Wrapping her hands around her mug, Hermione leaned against the kitchen counter, deep in thought.

How long had she been friends with Ginny? Nearly as long as she had loved Ron and been friends with Harry – nearly twenty years now. She had seen Ginny at her best – resplendent in a white, lace gown as she faced Harry, looking up at him with obvious devotion as she recited her wedding vows. Beautiful and full of awe as she had held their first child, thrilled when she had gotten her job at the Prophet. She had also seen Ginny at her worst – wailing in agony over her older brother's death at Hogwarts, broken and terrified when Harry had fallen into a depression after their middle child had been born. And the darkness of guilt that had cloaked her when she had confided in Hermione that she had slept with Dean.

 _Ginny is truly my friend and now she…might die._

Blinking back hot tears, Hermione busied herself in cleaning up the small kitchen and loading a plate with some biscuits she had baked – recipe courtesy of Molly Weasley. They were Harry's favorite. But the dark thoughts that lay just beyond her conscience lingered there and resurfaced once she was settled on her old but incredibly comfortable loveseat with Ron's gray afghan draped over her knees and tea mug in hand.

 _I wonder if it were me in that hospital bed if anyone would care. Merlin knows it was such a crime when I dared date someone Harry and Ginny didn't approve of. Yet, how easily Harry forgave Ginny for sleeping with one of his friends! How quickly everyone forgot what Ginny did but they still question me about what I was doing dating Malfoy…_

The unfairness would not stop needling Hermione, not even months after it had happened. But instead of dwelling on it, she put on a smile when Harry arrived a bit later and they enjoyed hot mint tea and the plateful of biscuits in between bits of conversation. Though she tried to avoid the inevitable subject, Draco Malfoy came up much too quickly.

"What did he say to you after I left?"

Hermione couldn't look up at Harry, afraid he would see the indiscretion in her eyes. Her kiss with Malfoy earlier that day had haunted her. The familiarity of it, the passion, and the way he had looked at her afterwards…

 _It's funny, I never had a choice when it came to loving you._

"Hermione, are you all right?"

She jumped, sloshing some of the cool tea on her afghan.

"F-fine."

"He said some horrid things about Ginny…about what she did when we were having problems."

Hermione pulled herself out of her licentious thoughts of Malfoy and looked up at Harry. He looked terrible; worse than even the night Ginny had been attacked. A scowl darkened his features.

"Of course, leave it to that bastard to make her indiscretion sound worse than it was."

Hermione bit back an acrid response knowing it wouldn't help the situation. She thought for a few moments before crafting a careful response.

"Harry, what Ginny did to you and the kids…it IS as bad as it seems. Malfoy might be a world-class worm for throwing that in your face when you're already down but he can't make it untrue," she reminded him softly.

Harry looked stricken at Hermione's words and then put his face in his hands for a few moments. No one spoke for a long while, the only sound in the room coming from the crackling of the fire.

"He didn't understand the circumstances. We all know that she wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been so distant."

Hermione lay her head back against the loveseat taking a deep breath.

"You know, you, Ron and I went through more than any witch or wizard deserve to," she told him softly. "But you…you wore the weight of the world on your shoulders, Harry. How could you _not_ fall into depression? No one was surprised and you…you were never unfaithful."

Her eyes were closed but she heard Harry moving to put his mug down on the coffee table.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

Her eyes opened and her eyes slid over to glance at Harry.

"You can."

"Why did you take Ron back?"

It was something Harry had never asked Hermione and it made her pause for a long time.

"I love him," she finally replied. "And…I felt that he deserved a second chance after everything we've been through."

"But you did it after you dated Malfoy. Before Malfoy there were years when you two didn't…"

"It took me a long time to forgive him, Harry. You can't just…"

Harry sighed then.

"I know you've always thought I took Ginny back quickly but you have to understand – my family is the most important thing to me in the world. I didn't have a mother and father and I never want Albus, James or Lily to know what's that's like."

Hermione sat up.

"So you feel like I've been judging you?"

Harry looked at her with a sheepish expression.

"A little?"

"And you haven't been judging me?" she questioned a bit harshly. "You and Ginny came down so hard on me after I started dating someone new."

Harry adjusted himself on the loveseat so that he was facing Hermione.

"Yeah, because that someone new was Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I love you, Harry but sometimes you're impossible. You realize we're adults now, right? We both have children and we've both made some mistakes in life. Do you suppose that maybe, just maybe Malfoy has changed? Has it ever crossed your mind that we got one quite well and that's why I dated him?"

Harry wore a deep frown.

"I realize that your dating Malfoy caused us to grow apart – and not just you and me…but you and Ginny and some of our other mutual friends. Still, in the end didn't he hurt you? You act like we were wrong all this time and I knew, I just KNEW he was a good for nothing piece of rubbish."

Hermione glared at Harry grumpily.

"And Ron hurt me too! How was his betrayal any worse than Malfoy's? Just because he's a Weasley? Ron left me for Lavender Brown and sometimes I think I'm such a fool to be with him all over again. I'm not the one who wanted out of our relationship but I'm the terrible one for trying to move in with my life?"

Harry was quiet for a long while and when he spoke it was sad.

"No one ever wanted to hurt you, Hermione."

She felt a sudden, overwhelming urge to cry – the tears threatened her and made her eyes and throat ache.

"Well, you did." She managed to choke out. "I'm not sure what you and Ron ever wanted from me – to set me aside and tell me that you told me so? Well, you're right – you can go ahead and tell me that but it still won't change anything!"

She stood, hating herself for being so angry.

"You can see yourself out, Harry. I've got an early day tomorrow and honestly, I don't want to see you."

Hermione turned and fled to the sanctuary of the bedroom, where she threw herself onto the bed. Ron's familiar scent permeated the sheets and the scent of him finally brought tears. They were hot and bitter and she cried silently, overwhelmed with everything – from Ron and Ginny's accidents, to feeling such a disconnect from her friends and family and finally of the looming, unknown trip she was taking with a man she had never wanted to see again.

 _Sometimes, life is crap,_ she thought again.

Hermione lay awake long she heard the click of her door, signaling that Harry had left. She was alone again but she hated it – her dark thoughts her only companion.

* * *

The following morning was frigid and Hermione stood near the main doors of the _Daily Prophet_. It was so early that day the sun had not yet risen and when she arrived she saw no sign of Malfoy.

 _Bloody hell! He would keep me waiting, wouldn't he?_

The _Prophet_ had just opened its doors for the day and she debated between going inside to wait for him or to simply Apparate back to her flat and wait for him to find her – she had no doubt that he would but she wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with that or not.

Just as Hermione began to walk down the street towards a coffee shop, there was a 'pop' behind her and she turned to see a tall, older wizard with a long beard and a shock of white hair beneath a dapper top hat smiling at her. His skin was darkened – almost as if tan – and weathered but she thought he had most likely been quite handsome when younger.

"Miss Granger, I presume?"

She nodded.

"I'm Hermione Granger, yes. I'm sorry…do I know you?" she asked in reply, curious in spite of herself.

The older man smiled.

"I'm certain you do not," he replied amicably. "Call me Sinclair."

Hermione offered Sinclair a smile.

"Please, call me Hermione. 'Miss Granger' seems much too formal."

Sinclair offered a tip of his hat.

"I am employed by the Malfoy family," he told her.

Hermione's smile fell.

"Ah, so I'm to assume you're here to fetch me then?"

"Indeed. Mister Malfoy got caught up in some last-minute planning and asked me to come in his place. I am familiar with the family vacation home, you see. It is where I've worked for quite a few years now."

Hermione suddenly felt guilty, thinking of the four or five fully-packed suitcases sitting on the sidewalk behind her. This kind, older man, through no fault of his own, would have to lug them all the way to Merlin-knew-where.

 _Damn you, Malfoy!_

"The Malfoys have a family vacation home?"

Sinclair smiled more widely.

"Indeed, Miss. They have had it for quite some time, actually. It was passed on from father to son for quite a few generations now. I've been the groundskeeper since Master Lucius Malfoy was a child."

Hermione blinked; the idea of a monster like Lucius Malfoy as a child seemed ludicrous.

"I never knew," she replied softly.

She wondered how it was they had retained property through the second war and especially after Draco's father had gone to Azkaban. Perhaps he had gotten it back after his release.

"So that's where we'll be headed?" Hermione asked conversationally.

"We are, yes. This time of year it is a glorious reprieve from this bitter cold," replied Sinclair with a distasteful shudder.

 _Well, that explains why he looks so tan,_ Hermione mused hating that she was fascinated with the idea the Malfoys owning a vacation home.

"Shall we, then?" suggested Sinclair. "I've got a Portkey that'll get us to our first stop."

She offered an embarrassed laugh.

"Unfortunately, I've got quite a bit of luggage," Hermione bemoaned, stepping aside so the older man could see all her things.

Sinclair's lip twitched as if he were trying not to laugh.

"Mister Malfoy gave me the impression that you were the practical sort," he began. "And that he was certain you would pack light."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He knows nothing about me," she replied airily. "And I apologize for all the luggage. You see, he didn't tell me where we were headed so I had to be prepared for all the possibilities."

Sinclair wore an amused expression on his face as he considered the pile of suitcases for a second.

"Once I get you to where we are meeting Mister Malfoy, we will send for your luggage…but after that, well, he will have to figure out how to get them to the vacation house from there," he finished shaking his head and sighing. "The vacation house isn't connected to any transportation network so a wagon works best, I imagine."

Hermione tried not to feel bad; it was as if she had _meant_ to inconvenience anyone but Malfoy!

She watched as Sinclair pulled a small, shiny object from within his robe pocket.

"There," he said offering it to Hermione. "Shall we? Mister Malfoy will be expecting us soon."

Hermione stared down at the Portkey Malfoy had chosen. It was a small ring, simple but lovely – a weathered gold band and a single, glittering diamond.

"It's a family heirloom, Miss Granger," said Sinclair, seemingly reading Hermione's mind. "Lady Narcissa's engagement bauble, I believe. It's been in Lucius Malfoy's family for generations."

Again Hermione's mood soured at the mention of anything Malfoy related and after a few awkward moments of silence Sinclair stretched out his hand to offer up the Portkey and checked an expensive-looking pocket watch for a few seconds.

"Ready? It's nearly time," he said as Hermione reached out and touched the cool gold band. A few seconds later she felt a terribly sharp tug at her navel and the world was spinning out of control, making her feel dizzy and exhilarated all at once. Everything blurred and she felt the fear of uncertainty at not having anything solid beneath her feet. Her stomach roiled, she groaned and just as Hermione thought she might be sick they hit the ground, turning up dust all around them.

* * *

The snowy hills beyond Draco's family home were a gorgeous contrast to the sprawling Manor before him. It stood tall and dark against an iron gray sky and the only lights on were those downstairs.

 _Father is most likely still sleeping._

Draco wanted to wish his father well, to tell him where he was going but it would have to wait – Hermione would be waiting for him and he intended to spend as much time as he had with her.

The long drive of Malfoy Manor was flanked on either side by tall hedges, enchanted to stay green year round, even in the harshest of winters. He walked through the wrought iron gates and the doors to the Manor opened for him.

The entryway was dark, lit only by flickering candlelight but Draco could hear the bustling of the House Elves in the vast kitchens beyond.

"Draco, it's so early!"

He glanced up to see his mother gliding down the stairs, a vision in a deep violet dressing gown and her hair down around her shoulders; she was not yet ready for the day.

"Mother," he said, meeting her at the bottom of the staircase and the two hugged before Narcissa pressed a kiss to his cold cheek. She smelled faintly of flowers – a scent Draco strongly associated with her. When they pulled apart, Narcissa gave Draco a careful once-over.

"It's good to see you," she murmured, a smile touching her thin lips. "We've both missed you."

Draco took a breath and his silver eyes flickered towards the upstairs.

"How is he?"

"As he was before. The Healers are doing their best but, Draco, he's not-"

Her fingers, which had been resting on Draco's arms, tightened from tension.

"He's not going to get better…unless you do as the Healer has asked."

Draco swallowed, his throat tightening.

"He's not worse?"

Narcissa shook her head.

"No, thank Merlin for that," she replied her face paler than it ought to have been. "Draco, have you made any progress? I know I've asked you before, but…"

"Yes, I know, Mother. I know you love him and I love him too. I'm going away this week; I'm going with her. I'll do what I can as quickly as I can."

The two exchanged a worried look and both glanced up the stairs once again.

"It must be a Muggle-born. And it must be soon, Draco. If we want him to make a recovery."

Draco let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I won't let him down, I promise."

* * *

The first thing Hermione realized once her head stopped spinning was how _warm_ she felt. It was a wet heat, tinged with the scent of greenery and salt and would have been comfortable except she was wearing a thick woolen sweater, dress slacks and practical boots and heavy socks.

She opened her eyes and nearly gasped. The scene before her was of a tropical paradise with tall palm trees above her, white sand beneath her booted feet and a sparkling, blue expanse of water beyond her. She was too wrapped up in the vision before her to notice that Sinclair had quickly transfigured his winter clothes and now looked every part the islander. As she gazed around she heard the distant sound of birds singing and every once in a while the screech of some animal or another.

She had been to the sea for holiday with her parents as a little girl but that had been on the coast of Great Britain. This wasn't…it couldn't have been anywhere near home and as far as she could tell the only two souls there were herself and Sinclair.

"Where…where is the house?" she managed to ask finally turning to her companion. She instantly felt stupid in her winter trappings and wondered if she had packed some summer things in her huge suitcases.

"The house is about five miles that way," he said pointing easily towards the jungle behind them where Hermione noticed a small graveled roadway that disappeared into the lush, green foliage.

"Five miles?"

"Indeed. I'll let Master Malfoy explain when he gets here."

Hermione found herself bubbling up with questions but before she could ask anything the air next to her shimmered and suddenly Draco had arrived, hair windblown and a smile on his face. He wore casual linen trousers, a blue shirt and sandals.

"Merlin's beard, why didn't you tell me where we were going, Malfoy?" she snapped furiously. "I feel like a ninny in this!"

Draco fixed his face so that his amusement wasn't obvious.

"But, love, you look glorious!" he replied. "And I'm thrilled that you could join me," he added giving her an appreciative glance. "I do hope you packed something lighter?"

Behind them Sinclair cleared his throat.

"Master Malfoy that should not be an issue, as she has packed what seems like her entire wardrobe into six suitcases of considerable weight."

Draco stared at Hermione in disbelief.

"Merlin's tit, Granger! I said seven days not seven months!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Hermione, pink in the face from embarrassment and the heat, gave him a glare.

"I asked you where we were going! If you weren't such a prick maybe I wouldn't have had to pack all that! Besides, only four have clothing – the other two have shoes."

Draco looked utterly perplexed.

"You've packed just shoes in two of them? How many pairs of shoes does one need?" he asked quizzically.

Hermione flushed.

"I already explained – you didn't tell me where you were forcing me to go, Malfoy! I packed loads of clothing and different shoes go with different outfits!"

Draco wondered if it would be wise to ask why such a brilliant witch couldn't just transfigure one pair of shoes to make it work with every outfit. He refrained, however, reminded that _this_ particular witch was raised by Muggles.

 _And Muggle girls like shoes._

Instead he forced a smile.

"Well then, that explains that, doesn't it?" he replied. Hermione returned his very fake smile with one of her own and they gazed at each other for a few seconds too long before she cleared her throat and looked around.

"Where are we, exactly? Will you tell me _now_?"

Draco shrugged.

"My father owns this land," he replied simply. "It's been passed down through the generations from father to son."

Hermione was watching the distant glimmering of blue beyond the white sands and she took a few steps into the lush greenery behind her, up at the blue skies and then breathed in the salty air.

"Is this an island?" she asked.

"Nothing gets by you, Granger, eh? No wonder they call you the greatest witch of our generation!" he exclaimed with a quirk of his lip.

Hermione gave him a scowl, blowing a strand of her hair from her now sweaty face.

"Piss off, Malfoy!"

"We are in the South Pacific, Granger. _Polynésie française,_ as my father likes to say," he replied with a shrug.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"French Polynesia? Your father owns land…a _sodding island_ in French Polynesia?!"

Draco tapped his finger against his chin.

"Technically, no. If you asked any Muggle to tell you where in the South Pacific we are, it would be impossible. Much like Hogwarts, this atoll is unplottable but to be honest, many of these islands and atolls are uninhabited so I don't think it makes much difference, do you?"

Hermione's head was spinning with the information.

"An island in the South Pacific? How are people as horrible as your father rewarded in this life?" she muttered darkly. "How far are we from civilization, Malfoy? Isn't you father going to get in trouble for just plopping down a house without the French government knowing about it?"

Draco shook his head.

"You work for the Department of International Magical Cooperation, don't you? I'm sure my father has cleared everything with the French Wizarding Republic. If you don't believe me, which I'm sure you don't, you can check the files in your office. Quite illegal, I'm sure but I have a feeling you'd quickly justify your behavior, would you?"

Hermione looked at him crossly.

"If it meant that you father went back to prison-"

"Trust me, Granger, it's all legal. As much as you loathe my father, he's not the monster you believe he is. He's changed his ways."

Hermione snorted in disbelief.

"Forgive me for not believing you," she muttered under her breath.

The words died down and the only sounds were the distant crashing of waves, birds and the wind through the palms.

"Well, shall we?" Draco suggested more amicably now.

Hermione was starting to sweat through her thick clothing which irritated her further.

"I hate that I'm here with you," she snapped. "The sooner we get this trip over with, the better. Where's the house?"

Draco laughed.

"I knew there was a reason I fancied you! Such manners you have!"

"Sod off," she replied with a sweet smile.

When she turned to face the thick foliage behind her she saw Sinclair standing by a tiny wooden carriage which was drawn by two gorgeous Thestrals that impatiently pawed at the sandy ground.

"In that wagon?" Hermione mocked.

Draco gave her a look of mock sadness.

"Well, my dearest Cinderella, I would have loved to provide you with a gilded carriage drawn by a dozen glitter dusted horses but unfortunately there's only so much I can do on a deserted island in the middle of the South Pacific."

"Well, where are my bags?" she questioned. "I refuse to go anywhere without my things," she added stubbornly for good measure. "I can wait here for Sinclair."

The look of growing exasperation on Draco's handsome face gave Hermione reason to smirk. She hated behaving like a spoilt child because it wasn't in her nature but if it made him second guess his decision to kidnap her she would do it. Maybe he'd simply send her right back to the Daily Prophet!

As Draco glanced back and forth between the suitcases and the small wagon he bit his lip.

"Sinclair has gone back to fetch your things, poor man. He can't Portkey back simply because there's too much luggage so he'll have to travel from point to point on the Apparition Network. You've really given him a hard time, Granger. And for that? He's a good, long-time employee. I'll have to apologize to him on your behalf."

Hermione grew furious, her eyes watering from anger.

"I didn't want _him_ to be burdened by anything!" she exclaimed.

Draco gave her an amused expression.

"Which means you meant to burden me, isn't that right, love?"

Her pink face turned red.

"I hate you!" she screeched. "I hate the sight of you and wish that I could punch that smug expression off of your ferrety little face!"

To this, Draco only laughed, walked towards the Thestrals and running his hands along their torsos.

"You can't imagine what your violent desires do to me, Granger," he drawled coolly. "And I'll be heading to the house now; it's a five mile trip and if you want to walk with all that luggage you brought, suit yourself. Watch out for the snakes."

Hermione screeched with despair and abandoned her plan to wait for Sinclair, thinking that between a run-in with a snake or a wagon ride with Malfoy, the wagon ride was the lesser of two horrible evils.

As she climbed up into the tiny wagon, huffing and swiping at her sweaty brow, Draco offered her a brilliant smile.

"Welcome to Paradise, love."

"Sod off, Malfoy," was her resigned response.

Then the wagon began to move, leaving the white sands and turquoise waters behind to be swallowed up by the jungle of palm trees ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to everyone who asked about this story and was interested. I'm definitely still working on it and thought I'd give a quick update. Much love._

 _LCailan_

* * *

Hermione's fingers gripped the sides of the wooden cart so tightly her knuckles were white. She shot Draco a scathing look.

"Remind me again why we can't just Apparate!" she called over the sound of the moving Thestrals. "You're awful at this, going way too fast and I can't stand travel on…any sort of animal!"

Hermione knew she sounded daft but her need to annoy Malfoy outweighed her sensibilities.

Draco grinned, eyeing her from the side as she maneuvered the cart along the small, uneven path through the thick greenery.

"Funny thing coming from the girl who escaped from Gringott's on a dragon!" laughed Draco as he made another turn on the path deep in the jungle. "I daresay, Granger! You're acting a bit ungrateful, aren't you?"

Hermione shot him a hateful look but said nothing.

"Besides," he continued easily. "There's nothing else out here but us, love, so if I'm going a bit too fast it will only get us to our destination-"

Draco stopped mid-sentence just as one of the large beasts yanked forward and let out a strange sound. Hermione was nearly thrown from the wagon as he tried to keep it from toppling over but in the end both Hermione, Draco and the wagon tipped sideways and tumbled off the path.

Hermione lay on the damp earth, stunned for a few seconds before scrambling to her feet to glare at Draco hatefully.

"I told you to be more careful!"

Draco was working to calm the thestrals before muttering an incantation under his breath which quickly righted the fallen wagon.

"Actually you didn't. I recall only your complaining."

Hermione glared at him furiously, hands on her hips.

"These animals aren't used to being on a sodding island, Malfoy! They aren't Muggle creatures for Merlin's sake! I can't believe someone hasn't gone after your father for animal cruelty! I'll have to contact someone at the Ministry when this horrid trip is over!"

Draco attempted not to smirk as he gazed on Hermione. Merlin, how he loved the woman! Everything about her – every incredible, irritating, luscious inch.

"Trust me, Granger, my father takes great care of any and all creatures in his possession. You'll find all his…what's the Muggle phrase? All his 'i's and't's are crossed? AS much as you loathe him, he hasn't broken any rules."

The cart tumbling had given Hermione quite a fright but she noted that now the cart was upright and the thestrals were calm once again, looking no worse for wear and she relented slightly.

"Fine," she snapped. "Let's just get going then. The sooner the better. I can't wait to get this over with and go home to Ron."

Once more what she had hoped would be an insult seemed lost on Malfoy who cheerily jumped back into the cart and glanced down at her, silver eyes gleaming.

"Watch for the snakes."

"What?"

"The snakes, Granger. Why do you think the animals bolted so? They have an aversion to snakes."

Draco tried not to enjoy the expression of sheer fright on Hermione's face as she leapt back into the wagon with great agility, glaring at him reproachfully.

"What the piss are snakes doing here?"

"It's a tropical escape," Draco pointed out. "There's bound to be an obligatory snake here and there, no?"

He lay the leading statement as what he hoped would be tempting bait for the lovely brunette at his side but much to Draco's surprise, Hermione only glared at him. Her cheeks were flushed from heat and her hair was a glorious, frizzy halo framing a face he couldn't remember not loving.

"I won't do it, Malfoy."

"Won't do what?"

"Argue with you! I know that's what you want and I won't do it. I won't go on about what a snake you are or how I'm used to dealing with them because I dated a snake. I'm smarter than that."

Draco shrugged with a well-worn nonchalance and turned his focus on the animals that continued their journey towards an unknown destination.

"You should have run it over," sniffed Hermione miserably.

"You wanted me to murder an innocent creature? You? The voice of all those poor, misunderstood creatures that you believe my father abuses? Come now, Granger, why would you wish death on it just for being a snake? It can't help what it is."

Once more the bait was set and Draco hid a grin as Hermione bit back a reply he simply knew she wanted to fire back at him.

"I know what you want me to think!" she retorted huffily. "And it's all a bunch of rubbish. Just because you were born a Malfoy doesn't mean you have to act like one! There's no reason on Earth why you had to choose to be such a selfish, evil prat!"

Draco laughed and the sound was full and rich.

"Ah, certainly I could never make you think anything you don't want to," he replied. "I've stopped trying long ago. But I still stand by what I've always told you; regret makes for a sad life. My choices have been made with a clear mind and I'm confident in who I am."

Hermione rolled her eyes dismissively.

"At least you've just confirmed that you're as stupid as that snake."

"And why? Because it was on the path and I wasn't careful enough to see it?"

"No, because it doesn't belong on the path and you think there's nothing wrong with being deceitful and evil!"

"Perhaps the snake, just like me, is mesmerized by your loveliness and couldn't help but be close to you."

Hermione's eyes widened and her face flushed. She had avoided looking directly at him since her arrival on the island but in that moment when her brown eyes met his silver ones she fought to squelch a sudden stirring in the pit of her stomach.

 _Stop it, Hermione. You've moved on, haven't you? You love Ron. He's good for you; you're good for each other. And you share a child._

Yes, Draco Malfoy was the worst sort of cad but she couldn't deny the visceral attraction she felt towards him. It was good that she had no intentions to actually act on her silly, hormonal response towards him.

"You know what, Malfoy? Stop the cart. I'll get out and lay on the path and you can run me over. I'd rather die than be subjected to any more of your lies and manipulations!"

Draco could not help but laugh merrily at her indignation.

"Granger, my dear, you must learn how to take a compliment!" he exclaimed.

Hermione glared at him darkly.

"And you, _my dear_ ," she mocked hatefully, "need to learn when compliments aren't welcome!"

After this Hermione fell into a stubborn silence and even Draco, quite persuasive when he wanted to be, could not get her to converse. It made for a boring remainder of their trip and for a long while the only sounds around them were the thestrals moving through the foliage, the creaking of the cart and the wildlife around them.

Hermione, on the contrary, found herself lulled into a sort of complacence. In the silence she didn't have to think about who she was with and why she was alone with him. The heat and the buzzing of insects were a sort of lullaby and she only realized she had fallen asleep when she was jolted awake by a bump on the path.

"Have a good nap?" asked Draco pleasantly glancing away from the thestrals to offer a half-smile which Hermione refused to return.

"Don't talk to me," she grumped.

"Ah, and I had so hoped your mood would improve with some rest."

"Well, it hasn't! And now I'm hot, sweaty and I need a shower!" she muttered with the sudden realization that her heavy clothing she wore had caused her to sweat heavily. And – she was certain – the humidity had long ago won the war with the riot of curls on her head. Unaware, she began to smooth her hands down along her amber-hued frizz.

"You look perfectly gorgeous," Draco stated giving her an approving glance. "Don't you worry about it."

"I'm not worried," She muttered irritably, blushing a bit at the fact that Draco had noticed her efforts at appearance. "But the fact remains that I need a shower and something to eat and I'm stuck with you for the next week in what's probably going to be some dilapidated shack in the middle of a jungle!"

As the words fell from her lips Hermione grasped what she was saying and turned to him, eyes wide.

"This place does have running water, doesn't it?"

Draco smirked.

"And toilets that flush too, darling. Who would have thought?"

Hermione ignored his mocking and only rolled her eyes.

"Well, it isn't like I trust you! After all, you're the one that practically kidnapped me and made me-"

Her words were interrupted by Draco's rich laughter once again. He maneuvered the cart through a patch of denser foliage before riding out into a wide swath of earth that led to a large clearing.

"While I would love to listen to you go on about how awful it is to be kidnapped, it appears that we've arrived."

Hermione forgot the insults that had sprung to her lips and turned her head towards the sight before them.

"We're here?" She squeaked, not seeing Draco's amused smirk.

The clearing was tiny and amply shaded by the tall jungle of trees that grew in swaths of green above them. The earth was covered with green grasses and in the middle stood a tiny structure. It was smaller – much smaller even than Hermione recalled Arthur Weasley's store shed to be. And much more run down. She was certain she could not fit inside let alone Draco and all her luggage.

"Home sweet home," sang Draco merrily as he hopped from the cart to gallantly offer his hand up to Hermione who shoved it out of the way in horror.

"Here? I refuse! I want to go back to my flat, Malfoy! You can't be serious about us staying in this dilapidated shack!"

Draco shrugged, hiding his smile and then motioned for her to step down from the cart.

"Why don't you take a closer look?"

Without thinking about it Hermione rushed forward, pushing Draco out of the way and the shack before her changed suddenly as magic seemed to shimmer in the thick, hot air. Before her stood a massive, sprawling home much more beautiful than she could remember Malfoy Manor ever being. It seemed impossible that a home so grand could stand on such a tiny space of land. It had a large wrapping porch, stately turrets that rose into the blue skies and grand windows that overlooked the clearing.

Hermione felt a sickly loathing stirring in the pit of her stomach. Of course Malfoy had to outdo himself.

"Just because this place looks impressive doesn't mean-

"So I've impressed you!" exclaimed Draco exuberantly and Hermione snapped her head to the side to look at him. For some odd, unexplainable reason Hermione saw genuine pleasure had painted across his features.

 _Why? Why does he care so much when he had a chance to make things right with us and refused?_

She rolled her eyes.

"The only way you could impress me right now is if you dropped dead."

"Ouch, that sounds rather painful," replied Draco happily which infuriated Hermione further.

She watched as the tall, silver-haired man stepped up on the large, wooden porch and straddled the railing as gracefully as a cat. To his left there was a soft pop and Sinclair appeared, clutching a gold timepiece Hermione assumed was his portkey. With a wave of his wand and a rather disgruntled mutter Hermione's luggage appeared – and she was again reminded how foolish she had acted just to annoy Malfoy.

Rushing to the elder wizard's side she reached for a few of her bags with an embarrassed smile, not seeing Draco's self- satisfied grin.

"Let me help you with those," she said with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry I over packed."

"No need, Granger," Draco drawled from behind her still leaning against the wooden porch railings languidly. "We have elves for that."

The crazy-haired brunette whirled around.

"Don't you talk like that when I'm around!" she spat. "Don't you act like they are beneath you! I can't believe I have to be here with you in the middle of nowhere! I don't care how grand this estate is or how lovely this island is I'm still a PRISONER here, Malfoy. I'm a prisoner and I can't wait for this to be over so I can go home and be with the man I love, RONALD."

Her eyes blazed with fury and every inch of her hoped that her words would get to Malfoy, twist into his heart like a knife. Unfortunately she did not get the satisfaction for Draco remained on the porch watching her stoically, his expression unemotional.

"Actually," he said then, hopping back down to the ground. "I'm glad you brought that up. I do have one rule while you're a guest on my father's island."

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"What? Are you mental? I'm a prisoner here and you're setting rules?!"

"Prisoner…guest, isn't all just semantics, isn't it?"

"Says you!"

"Anyway," continued Draco amicably. "Only one rule, Granger."

She put her hands across her chest, blowing a strand of curly hair off her sweaty forehead.

"Well, have out with it so we can move on," she muttered with an exasperated sigh.

"Come now, you'll have freedom to do as you please in a tropical paradise. You're on vacation! Away from that drab, boring place of employment you call the Ministry. Free food, free company…and no rules but one!"

Hermione wanted to murder Draco; she wanted to cast the most perfect, most powerful Unforgivable and watch him drop dead.

"Just tell me or shut up. I can't be around you another second."

He gazed at her evenly.

"You can't say Ron's name again while you're here."

"What?"

"And if you do," he continued. "I pick your punishment. Fair?"

She laughed with ridicule.

"No, it's not fair. You don't get to pick! I don't trust you; there is no way I'm agreeing to your stupid rule!"

Draco sighed and then relented, shaking his head with sympathy.

"Of course, well, truthfully I didn't think you would be able to. I thought you were a stronger woman than that but I suppose love does weaken people, doesn't it?"

She hated him – hated his soft tone and the patronizing words. Loathed him.

"Yes, I can!" she blurted thoughtlessly. "Of course I can! My life is so much more than some man, Malfoy! It isn't like I constantly blather on about Ron, is it? Speaking of Ron, there's no way he'd make anyone play such stupid games! Ron's an adult, he's mature, unlike you!"

Draco watched her with a calculating look on his face; a subtle hardening of his features could be seen each time Hermione said the other man's name.

"Truly, Granger. You're making a wonderful case for yourself, mentioning the 'R' word no less than three times in the last two sentences. Bravo."

Hermione instantly fell silent, her chocolate-colored eyes snapping angrily. For a moment the only sounds around them came from the lush jungle.

"What do I get out of this, Malfoy? You're so sure I can't do this, what do I get when I prove you wrong? I've always been smarter than you, after all."

Draco's face brightened at her words and he scratched his slightly stubbled chin thoughtfully.

"Ah, I love negotiations!" he said exuberantly. "Let's see…if you can refrain from saying the 'R' word for exactly twenty four hours from right now I'll have Sinclair take you back to London tomorrow."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked skeptically. "Just like that?"

"Just like that, love. That's how sure I am that you'll fail."

"Don't be so sure," she replied hotly. "I'll prove you wrong, you'll see. And what's the catch?"

Draco's eyebrows raised.

"So untrusting!"

"The catch, Malfoy."

"The catch is that if you fail, you stay. And you accept any punishment I deem appropriate for your grievous transgression," he finished with a satisfied smile.

Hermione took a deep breath and held it. It seemed the deal of a lifetime; just twenty four hours and certainly she could do that! She didn't have to mention Ron's name at all; she could simply think of him and how quickly she would be back in his arms. It was too easy…suspiciously so but…

 _What do I have to lose? I'm stuck with him either way, at least for an entire day._

Draco cocked his head.

"So…do we have a deal?"

"Deal," she agreed sticking out her hand brusquely.

"Brilliant," he replied taking her hand in his. He held it for a fraction longer than necessary and Hermione tore her eyes away from his, feeling the old, familiar pull she always felt when around him.

The thestrals began to move restlessly behind them and Draco finally pulled away from her, nodding his head towards the massive property.

"Why don't you go ahead inside and make yourself at home? I'll tend to the animals and make sure everything is in order. Sinclair can help you with your luggage."

Hermione waved this off.

"Don't bother," she said in a tone that was happier than he had heard it since her arrival. "I won't be staying long, after all!"

She moved ahead of Draco, stepping up on the wooden porch and pushing the door to the house open. The foyer was cool despite the large windows that let in the late afternoon sunlight. It smelled of parchment and dust, not an unpleasant scent at all for Hermione. The floors were dark wood and shone from frequent care, bare in some place and draped with expensive looking Turkish rugs in other places. The front foyer led in two different directions and Hermione could see a dining area to the left and a spacious living area to the right. And beyond that doors could be seen to rooms beyond.

Before here was a large, opulent staircase that led up to the dimness above. In spite of not wanting to be, Hermione find herself curious.

"Is there a library?"

Draco smiled.

"Indeed. If you go through the living area and beyond it's located in the eastern most rooms. You'll find the Malfoy family has garnered quite a collection of books over the years."

The silence that followed was tense and thankfully, Draco spoke again.

"You'll find the bathrooms more than adequate. I can show you the upstairs."

"Don't bother. I plan on spending the day in the library and then Sinclair can take me back to London tomorrow afternoon. You do…whatever it is you do when you're here," she said dismissively as she began to slowly walk up the grand staircase towards the shadowy landing above her.

Unfortunately she found that Draco was following her.

At the top of the stairs Hermione found herself in a large, darkened hallway. It was warmer here and the air was still and scented with jasmine and wood polish. There were closed doors on either side of the staircase but at the end of the hallway she spied a large bathroom and a tiny glimpse of a huge, claw-footed tub.

It looked like heaven.

 _I'll take a nice, long bath and then find a good book, lock myself in my room and stay there all night. And tomorrow I'll go home and I can pretend none of this ever happened._

She walked down the hallway slowly now, admiring the paintings that adorned the walls. She wasn't aware of the tall, silver-haired snake that watched her closely. Even now, after hours of travel and the humid, heated air, Hermione Granger still managed to captivate all of his senses. After their breakup it had made sense to resist the natural pull he had towards her, to pretend that it hadn't matter that she had ended things between them. He had lied to himself for a time but had come around to the conclusion he knew was true in the end: she had ensnared him – all of him – and there was no way to be free of her.

Not that Draco wanted to be – she was simply too divine and succumbing to all he felt for her was a singular delight and he had been eager to submit. Now all Hermione had to do was come to the same conclusion and all would be right in the world.

But that part…would be challenging, Draco knew. He had already messed up once; he had allowed his loyalty to his family to almost win out over his desire for Hermione. After all, his pursuit of her had begun with his father's illness. But now…it had become something else, something much, much deeper. And something he was working towards – the first and only thing that did not come easy to the youngest Malfoy.

 _It's going to be worth it._

He would convince Hermione of what he knew to be true; they belonged together – there was no other man as well suited to her as he was. All she had to do was admit it…and getting there would be the fun part.

"The bedroom is right at the end of the hallway," he began suggestively.

Hermione whirled around with a tiny gasp.

"Bedroom? Isn't…isn't there more than one?"

Draco pushed her gently towards the open bathroom.

"Just there, next to the bathroom, Granger," he said, purposely ignoring her words.

She stopped at the door and turned on him.

"If you think we're sharing a bedroom, you've gone mental! How could I ever explain to Ron that I had to-"

She gasped in sheer disappointment upon the realization of what she had just said. Draco wanted to laugh in elation but instead quickly glanced at the golden watch on his wrist.

"That's five minutes and twenty-six seconds, Granger!" he said with pride. "Longer than I thought you'd last. Brilliantly done!"

Shaking with a mixture of disappointment and rage, Hermione barreled into the bedroom and blindly yanked at the first object she could see, turning around and throwing it towards Draco with all her might.

"I hate you!"

The screech was accompanied by a thud as one of the knick-knacks Narcissa Malfoy kept in the guest bedroom sailed over Draco's head and hit the wall next to the bathroom. A bookend sailed towards him a few seconds later but the blond wizard was ready this time; he put up a non-verbal shield to protect himself from the wrath of the woman he adored.

He watched as she sank down on the small lounge in the corner by the windows.

"Shit," she muttered in frustration. "Damn it."

Draco grinned happily.

"I'll see you at supper then? And I'll have Sinclair bring up all your things since you'll be staying awhile, won't you?

"Get out of my face!" she yelled.

Draco, not wanting to be hit with any other flying objects, stepped back out of the room.

"By the way, love, there are six bedrooms here. Mine is on the other side of the house."

As he ducked out of the door frame the second book end came flying out, landing near the bathroom with a thud. Draco's laughter rang down the hallway.


End file.
